Demons
by Aimee Morales
Summary: El soldado del invierno ha estado huyendo de Steve Rogers después de haberle salvado la vida en D.C. Lo que no sabe es que su reciente paso por Rusia ha despertado la curiosidad de una persona que mejor le convendría tener muy lejos. ¿Podrá Bucky luchar contra sus demonios y aceptar quién es ahora y todo lo que ha hecho?
1. Demons - Chapter 1

**Esta historia sucede después del One Shot Huyendo del destino. Espero que les guste y dejen muchos Reviews. También pueden unirse a la página en Facebook Sebastian Stan Venezuela (: **

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Siempre he sido muy escéptica, me dejo llevar por lo que veo y toco, no por cuentos de hadas. ¿La ironía? Que trabajo haciendo películas de ciencia ficción. Lo sé, algo contradictorio, pero precisamente por eso es que sé que esas cosas como superhéroes, aliens y fantasmas no existen.

Mi vida es bastante maravillosa, hago lo que me gusta y además me pagan por ello. Pero siempre he sentido que algo falta, llevo años esperando que algo suceda. Ese momento en el que uno puede separar su vida con un antes y un después. No me imaginaba que ese momento estaba tan cerca. Nunca me imagine que él, estaba tan cerca de mí.

Lo más agradable de mi trabajo era viajar. Conocer tantos lugares distintos. Y no sólo eso, normalmente escogíamos locaciones espectaculares para filmar, lugares a los que nadie iría sin compañía o sin un plan. Afortunadamente nosotros siempre teníamos un plan y más de 100 personas a bordo.

Esta vez nos tocaba viajar a Brasil, estábamos trabajando en una película sobre unos estudiantes que se iban de expedición y encontraban huevos de dinosaurios ocultos en lo más profundo de la selva. Algo así como la continuación de la continuación de la continuación de Jurassic Park. Hey no me vean a mí, yo no escribo los guiones de las películas solo las dirijo.

Llegamos a la selva amazónica y me enamoré por completo del lugar. En ciertas partes era peligroso pero eso no nos detenía, ese tipo de lugares siempre eran los mejores sets.

Ya teníamos un mes filmando cuando una noche, un ruido extraño me despertó. Abrí los ojos y el corazón se me aceleró, estaba sola en el tráiler. Ese era un lujo que podía darme por ser la directora de la película, pero en estos momentos cuando escuchaba sonidos raros afuera y yo estaba completamente sola pues, no me gustaba mucho. Sin embargo no iba a poder dormirme de nuevo si no investigaba qué pasaba. Me puse una bata sobre el camisón con el que dormía, me calcé unas botas y abrí la puerta de mi tráiler.

A simple vista parecía todo normal. El claro donde acampábamos estaba full de trailers de todo el crew y el cast. Caminé por la hilera de puertas de cada uno de ellos hasta llegar al final y no había nada fuera de lo normal. Comenzaba a pensar que lo había imaginado todo y me di media vuelta para volver cuando un movimiento captó mi atención, giré lo más rápido que pude para ver una sombra perdiéndose entre los árboles. Eso ciertamente no lo había imaginado. Lo más lógico era que llamara a alguien, que despertara a mis compañeros, podía ser alguien peligroso, o un animal salvaje. Pero mi curiosidad siempre podía más que la razón. No por algo mi abuela siempre me repetía que la curiosidad había matado al gato. Pero yo no era un gato.

Avancé en la oscuridad hacia lo profundo de la selva donde había visto desaparecer la sombra. Oía pasos adelante, era una persona. Pero su andar no se oía precisamente normal. Parecía que le costaba moverse. Por momentos se detenía y luego retomaba su curso. De repente el sonido se detuvo. Entonces fui muy consciente de que estaba sola en medio de la selva y ahora que no estaba siguiendo a algo o a alguien me hacía darme cuenta lo estúpida que había sido al irme sola del campamento. Me detuve y respiré profundo para calmarme. Sólo debía volver por el mismo camino que había tomado. No podía estar muy lejos. Comencé el viaje de regreso cuando sentí que había alguien detrás de mí. Me volteé dispuesta a defenderme con uñas y dientes pero no había nadie. El miedo debía de estar actuando en mí.

—Cálmate Katherina, respira.

Retomé mi andar sin mirar atrás. Una vez más sentí que había alguien detrás de mí, pero esta vez no me detuve, seguí caminando. Entonces lo oí muy claro, alguien me seguía. Me di vuelta y lo vi, parado como a 2 metros de distancia. Un hombre de cabello oscuro y largo. Llevaba la ropa rasgada y sucia, como si hubiera estado viviendo en la selva por mucho tiempo. Algo brillante bajo su manga llamó mi atención, parecía que tenía un brazo… ¿de metal?

—¿Me estabas siguiendo? —Pregunté con la voz un poco más alta de lo normal.

—Tú me estabas siguiendo primero. —Su voz sonó pastosa, ronca, como si tuviera mucho tiempo sin usarla.

Era cierto pero eso no explicaba qué hacía él merodeando por nuestro campamento en medio de la noche. Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo coherente para decirle, el hombre cayó al suelo agarrándose la cabeza y gimiendo de dolor.

No sabía qué hacer, si acercarme o no, el extraño respiraba con dificultad y parecía luchar contra un impulso. O al menos esa era la impresión que me daba. Contra toda prudencia me acerqué a él e intenté tocarlo, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo él se levantó violentamente, asustándome y me miró con rabia. Comencé a retroceder presa del pánico, parecía un asesino y yo estaba lo bastante lejos de alguien que pudiera oírme. Tonta y mil veces tonta grité en mi mente. Quise gritar de verdad pero no me salían las palabras, estaban atascadas en mi garganta.

Seguí retrocediendo hasta que di de golpe con un árbol, el hombre llegó hasta a mí y puso sus 2 brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo apoyándose en la corteza sin quitar sus ojos de los míos, yo estaba bastante segura de que iba a matarme. Estuvo un rato mirándome intensamente como si quisiera leer algo en mis ojos y de repente gimió y se agarró la cabeza de nuevo, luego levantó la vista una vez más hacia mí y lo que dijo definitivamente nunca me lo habría esperado.

—Ayúdame. —Y luego se desplomó frente a mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve viéndolo desmayado sobre el barro, no sabía qué hacer. Cuando logré reaccionar corrí hacia donde creía que estaba el campamento y rogué porque fuera el camino correcto. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me había internado en la selva hasta que 10 minutos después visualicé los trailers frente a mí. Si había alguien a quien podía pedirle ayuda ese era George y si lo conocía como creía que lo conocía su puerta debía estar sin seguro. No me equivoqué.

—George, ¡despierta! —Susurré mientras me acercaba a su cama y empezaba a zarandearlo para despertarlo.

El abrió los ojos y me miró divertido.

—Ya sabía yo que un día vendrías a rogarme que te dejara entrar a mi cama. Está bien cariño, no tienes que rogar, ven, eres bienvenida.

—¿Es una broma o te volviste loco? —No sabía si reírme o molestarme.

—¿No estoy soñando? —Su cara se tornó del color de un tomate— Ohh esto es incómodo. —Dijo en un susurro más para sí mismo que para mí.

—Ok George te necesito despierto, tienes que ayudarme con algo… delicado.

—Si estem, claro, ¿Qué pasa, qué necesitas? —Se sentó y tomó sus lentes que estaban a un lado de la cama, aún seguía rojo y yo no hallaba como detener la carcajada. Entonces recordé al extraño y mi urgencia volvió.

—George primero necesito que hagas un pacto de silencio, no puedes decirle a nadie nada sobre lo que estamos a punto de hacer.

Él pareció entender justo en ese momento que se trataba de algo grave y se terminó de incorporar, se puso un sweater encima, se calzó sus botas y salió conmigo rumbo al lugar donde había dejado al hombre desmayado. Esperaba que aún estuviera ahí y que me acordara de cómo llegar. Afortunadamente ya había pasado por ahí 2 veces y esta vez fue menos complicado encontrar el camino.

Llegamos y ahí estaba justo donde lo había dejado. Con señas le dije a George que me ayudara a levantarlo y con un gesto le hice entender que le explicaría todo luego. Eso era lo bueno de él, que nos conocíamos desde los 15 años y a veces no necesitábamos palabras para comunicarnos. Era una fortuna que George hubiera decidido estudiar Audiovisuales. Él era el mago detrás de la magia de las películas. Era quién se encargaba de poner todo lo fantasioso que se grababa en la pantalla verde. Me llevaba 2 años, tenía 32 pero su alma debía tener como 10, siempre tenía que andarlo regañando como si fuera un niño. Y el día que me dijo que lo habían contratado para la película donde yo estaba trabajando, me puse más feliz que un bebe con juguete nuevo.

Entre los 2 logramos llevar al extraño hasta mi tráiler, por ser el más privado era menos posible que alguien lo descubriera allí. Lo acostamos sobre mi cama y le dije a George que me dejara sola, era mejor que él se regresara a su tráiler. Cerré la puerta con seguro y encendí la luz para poder detallarlo. Afuera en la oscuridad no había podido verlo bien. Su cabello castaño oscuro y largo le llegaba por sobre los hombros. Tenía una barba de varios días que le endurecía las facciones. Sus ropas como me había fijado anteriormente estaban rasgadas y sucias. Llevaba una chaqueta de Jean oscura y una franela gris debajo. Sus pantalones negros estaban rotos a la altura de las rodillas. Pero lo que no podía dejar de mirar era su brazo izquierdo. Era según parecía, completamente de metal y le empezaba justo en el hombro. Al menos eso era lo que se lograba apreciar a través de los agujeros de su ropa. Llevaba un guante que deduje era para ocultar su mano, pero estaba tan roto que podía ver todos sus dedos metálicos. ¿Qué podía haberle pasado a este hombre para que tuviera semejante cosa pegada a su cuerpo? Ok, había visto un millón de prótesis de brazos en el mundo, pero nunca una así de esa forma.

Caminé hasta mi cama sin poder quitar mis ojos del extraño que yacía en ella. Su aire de misterio me tenía completamente atrapada. Ahí estaba yo, sola con un hombre que no conocía y que había intentado matarme hacía unos minutos. Pero me había pedido ayuda, y algo en sus ojos me había convencido de que lo decía en serio. Yo debía de estar completamente loca.

Mientras estaba haciendo mi escaneo sobre su cuerpo, logré ver que entre lo sucio de su ropa también había sangre. ¡Oh por dios, estaba herido! Me senté a su lado y como pude le saqué la chaqueta de Jean. Él no se movió. A la altura de su costilla derecha podía ver más restos de sangre aún húmeda y la tela desgarrada. Le levanté la franela y evidentemente tenía una herida, parecía un disparo pero no había rastros de la bala. Grandioso. Ahora tenía que hacer de enfermera y yo no sabía ni poner una curita. Me armé de valor y fui por el botiquín de emergencia que había en mi tráiler. En todos había uno. Era una regla de los Estudios puesto que estábamos en un lugar un poco inhóspito.

Volví a la cama y me senté de nuevo al lado del extraño hombre, abrí el botiquín y saqué gaza y alcohol, al menos sabía que así se limpiaba una herida. Levanté un poco más la franela y me disponía a limpiar cuando de repente el brazo de metal me detuvo la mano con algo de violencia. Miré la cara del hombre y pude ver que sus ojos bien abiertos me miraban con confusión.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Su brazo seguía sosteniendo mi mano cerca de su costilla.

—Por los momentos, estás a salvo. —Había intentado que mi voz saliera normal, pero lo cierto es que había temblado un poco.

Él miró a su alrededor y luego posó de nuevo sus ojos en mí.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Creo que no estás en posición de hacer tantas preguntas. —¿De dónde había venido ese momento de valor? No tenía idea.

El extraño endureció su mirada y apretó un poco más el agarre de su brazo metálico.

—Soy la que te rescató cuando te desmayaste en medio de la selva y por si no te acuerdas, me pediste ayuda. Eso es justamente lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Quieres que pare? —Dije con rabia.

—Entonces ayúdame.

—¡Es lo que estoy haciendo! Iba a curarte esa herida que tienes en las costillas cuando me detuviste con el pedazo de hojalata que tienes en el brazo.

—¡No lo entiendes! ¡Ayúdame! Nadie puede verme, ¡necesito desaparecer! —Parecía a punto de desmayarse de nuevo, sin embargo su fuerza no disminuía.

—Me estás lastimando. —Le dije cuando ya no podía sentir mi mano.

Él pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y soltó su agarre. Mi mano estaba morada.

—Lo siento. —Me dijo sin mirarme.

Vaya, al menos sabía disculparse.

—Aunque hayas intentado matarme puedo ayudarte a desaparecer como me pides, pero si no te curo lo más probable es que se te infecte esa herida, déjame curarte y después vemos cómo te saco de aquí.

Lo miré y él asintió, pero seguía sin mirarme. La verdad es que tenía la mirada perdida.

—No intenté matarte. —Lo dijo más para sí mismo que como una defensa. Pero le creí.

Una vez mi mano recobró su color normal y pude moverla sin dificultad volví a colocar mis manos sobre la piel de aquel hombre. Con una mano le sostenía la franela y con la otra intentaba limpiarle la herida. Él se percató de que se me hacía difícil y se sentó en la cama, yo retrocedí un poco porque estaba muy cerca de mí y él se quitó la franela para que yo pudiera hacer mejor mi tarea.

No pude evitar quedarme como estúpida viendo su abdomen, tanto por los moretones que tenía en el pecho y el resto de las costillas, como por ¡lo bien definido que estaba! Y además yo tenía razón, el brazo metálico le empezaba justo en el hombro. Era impresionante.

Levanté mi mirada y la posé sobre sus ojos. Él me estaba observando también, podía notar como su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración. Mi corazón se disparó y fingí que tosía. Afortunadamente captó la indirecta y volvió a acostarse.

Comencé a limpiar la herida y, tengo que reconocer que sentí admiración puesto que no gritó ni una sola vez.

—¿No te duele? —Le pregunté con curiosidad. Él me miró de nuevo— Es que no te quejas y sé que esto debe doler.

—Me han hecho cosas peores.

Se me encogió el estomago. Miré su brazo una vez más.

—¿Quién eres? —Me atreví a preguntar.

Me observó un largo rato, como debatiendo si debía decirme o no. Cuando pensé que no me respondería, habló.

—Ellos me llamaban El soldado del invierno.


	2. Demons - Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Sus palabras retumbaban en mis oídos. El soldado del invierno. Vaya, y yo era quién hacía películas. Creo que mi acompañante estaba un poco zafado.

—¿No tienes un nombre más común? No sé, ¿Leonardo? ¿Jack? ¿James? Eso de El soldado del invierno parece sacado de una película o de un videojuego. —El extraño me miró como si yo fuera la loca. Pero no dijo nada.

Seguí limpiando su herida. Cuando terminé no sabía qué más hacer. Suponía que debía cerrársela o algo pero el sólo hecho de pensar en atravesarle una aguja por la piel hacía que me pusiera mal. Él debió de haber captado mi reacción porque se volvió a sentar, acercó su mano al botiquín que estaba sobre mis piernas y sacó una venda que luego puso sobre mis manos.

—Ponme esto y ya, la herida cerrará sola.

¡Sí! ¡Él definitivamente estaba zafado! Era una lástima, un hombre tan endemoniadamente hermoso y loco de remate. Es que yo no salía de una para meterme en otra.

—No puedo simplemente ponerte una venda y ya, ¡si no cauterizo la herida te puedes desangrar!

—No te lo puedo explicar en este momento, pero créeme, no me voy a desangrar. Sólo ayúdame a vendarme. —El soldado me quitó la venda de las manos y comenzó a abrirla, luego intentó ponérsela él mismo, pero cuando quiso utilizar su brazo derecho gruñó de dolor.

—Ashh, ¡dame acá! —Le dije tomando la venda— Yo te la pongo.

Me acerqué más a él y terminé de colocarle la venda. Su cercanía alteraba mi tranquilidad. Tan pronto terminé me levanté de la cama.

—¿Mejor? —Le pregunté mientras me alejaba considerablemente de él.

—Gracias.

Bueno, al menos ya no sangraba. Lo observé por un rato. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba muy bien marcado y definido. Había algo a su alrededor que me gritaba que huyera de él, pero yo siempre solía hacer lo contrario. Me intrigaba. Y mucho. Haría lo que me había pedido, lo ayudaría a desaparecer y luego, todo sería cuestión del pasado.

—Creo que lo mejor es que duermas, te ves como si no hubieras dormido en años. —Le dije.

—En mi vida a veces dormir, puede significar no despertar de nuevo. —Me estremecí. Parecía que alguien le había hecho mucho daño a este hombre. Comenzaba a sentir un poco de lástima por él.

—Pues, no sé cómo haya sido tu vida, pero aquí te puedo asegurar que estás a salvo, nadie sabe qué estás aquí, así que duerme. Mañana yo me encargo de… hacerte desaparecer, como me pediste.

El soldado cerró sus ojos y al poco tiempo su respiración se volvió suave y acompasada. Yo no sabía qué hacer, ¿ahora dónde dormía yo? Ni loca me metía a la cama con ese hombre. Aún me daba miedo. Qué buena metida de pata pero ni modo, a lo hecho pecho. Busqué entre mi ropa chaquetas y cosas así, las tiré al piso y me acosté, igual sabía que no podría dormir mucho.

Apenas amaneció yo no había dormido nada. No podía dejar de preguntarme quién era este extraño que dormía en mi cama. Se veía tan tranquilo que no quise despertarlo. Busqué un cambio de ropa y fui al baño, me daría una ducha y estaría como nueva. Así podía aprovechar y pensar en cómo sacar al soldado de aquí.

Sabía que a las 8 am todo el equipo saldría al set que habíamos utilizado ayer, estaba a unos metros de donde acampábamos. Esa podía ser mi oportunidad, le diría a George que se quedara conmigo, que le dijera a los demás que luego los alcanzábamos y él me ayudaría en todo. Era un buen plan. Excepto, que no tenía idea de cómo sacarlo del país, sólo de la selva. Ok, Katherina piensa.

En el pasado había hecho unos cuantos favores, dejar pasar a ciertas personas a un set de grabación, a camerinos, la gente podía hacer cualquier cosa por conocer a un artista. Eso me colocaba en una buena posición. Era tiempo de cobrar esos favores, especialmente porque me los debían personas importantes.

Salí de la ducha, me envolví en la toalla y me recosté en el mueble del lavamanos. Deseé haberme traído mi celular al baño conmigo, no funcionaba en medio de la selva, pero podría buscar en mi agenda de teléfonos los números de unas cuantas personas. Probablemente el senador Jones podría ayudarme, aunque no estaba muy segura de poder contar con su discreción. Necesitaba a alguien poderoso pero también de confianza. Alguien que no hiciera tantas preguntas.

El nombre de la persona perfecta me golpeó como un rayo. Dante Racchelli. Siempre había sido como un padre para mí. Sabía que él me ayudaría sin importar qué. Tenía que llamarlo lo más pronto posible. Iba a quitarme la toalla y vestirme cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente.

—¡Tenemos que irnos ya! —Dijo el soldado entrando bruscamente en el baño y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Me quedé en shock, él sin camisa y yo medio desnuda. Esto no pintaba nada bien.

—¿Te puedes salir para que me pueda vestir? No sé en qué mundo vives, pero en este existe la privacidad y no vo…

No pude terminar la frase porque el hombre me tapó la boca, empecé a forcejear pero él me inmovilizó y me hizo señas para que callara y escuchara.

Afuera se escuchaba un revuelo, me pareció escuchar la voz de George.

—Aquí no hay nadie con esas características, así que le recomiendo que se vayan.

¿Qué pasaba afuera?

—Sabemos que está aquí, el último reporte nos indicó su posición, está herido, no puede haber ido muy lejos. ¡Revisen todo! —Dijo una voz que definitivamente no conocía y que de sólo oírla me daba escalofríos.

—No sé quiénes se creen pero no voy a permitir que…

Se escuchó un golpe. ¡Por dios, habían golpeado a George!

Busqué los ojos del soldado, yo estaba al borde del histerismo.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, ¿hay alguna otra forma de salir que no sea por la puerta? —Me preguntó en un susurro y dándose cuenta de que yo sólo tenía una toalla cubriéndome el cuerpo.

—Esto es un tráiler no una casa de campo, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que tuviera puerta de servicio?— Me zafé de su agarre pero no tenía mucho lugar a donde moverme, el baño era diminuto.

Él se movió hacia la pequeña ventana del baño. Estaba loco si pensaba que podíamos salir por ahí.

Agarré mi ropa y la abracé fuerte, estaba segura de que podía ser un poquito más valiente si no estuviera medio desnuda. Mientras el soldado estaba de espaldas a mí estudiando la ventana, como pude logré ponerme las pantys, al menos ya era algo.

En ese momento se escuchó un tiro y a mí se me detuvo el corazón.

—No hay tiempo para eso. —El soldado me agarró con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra empujaba la ventana como si fuera de anime. Los disturbios afuera nos sirvieron de distracción para poder escapar.

Yo no sabía hacia dónde íbamos, sólo sabía que estaba descalza y asustada.

—¿A dónde vamos? ¿Por qué huimos? ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿A quién busca? —Yo intentaba seguirle el paso al soldado del invierno pero estaba en completa desventaja.

—Cállate y corre, no hay tiempo de hablar, si nos alcanzan, desearás la muerte antes de lo que ese hombre puede hacernos. —Su voz sonó sombría.

Me tomó un momento atar cabos. Las palabras empezaron a aparecer en mi mente. "Está herido, no puede haber ido muy lejos." "Me han hecho cosas peores." Ok, esta vez estaba metida en un lío bastante feo.

—¿Te buscan a ti verdad? ¿Qué quieren contigo? ¿Ellos te hirieron? —Correr en medio de la selva sin zapatos; deberían darme un premio. Él no respondió.

Seguíamos corriendo, pero no llegábamos a ningún lado. Cada vez nos internábamos más en la selva, yo ya no conocía nada por ahí, no parecía que hubiera una persona en 50 metros a la redonda. Y sin embargo, no nos deteníamos.

—Espera, espera… ¡Espera! —Grité casi cayendo de bruces. No aguantaba más. Tenía los pies magullados, la piel toda aruñada por los arbustos, y el estomago que pedía comida sin piedad.

El soldado se detuvo y me miró.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí, es posible que estén siguiendo nuestro rastro. Descansemos unos minutos y, vístete, en estos momentos no puedo permitirme ninguna distracción.

Sentí perfecto cómo se me pusieron las mejillas calientes, debía de estar del color del tomate.

—Pues voltéate ¿no? Así no te distraigo. —Aquello fue un berrinche. ¿Qué te pasa Katherina?

El soldado se dio la vuelta, pero alcancé a ver que sonreía. Ahora yo le divertía. Como pude me incorporé, me vestí y por fin tiré la condenada toalla. Pero seguía descalza, y no creía que mis pies pudieran continuar.

—¿Podemos descansar un poco más? —El hombre se volteó hacia mí— No aguanto los pies y… —Cuando me di cuenta el soldado ya me tenía sobre su hombro como un saco de papas.

—¡Bájame! —Empecé a forcejear y a gritar. Luego me acorde que nos perseguían y bajé la voz.

—Eres un peso muerto, y no puedo detenerme por más tiempo.

Estaba herida en varias partes del cuerpo, pero nada había dolido tanto como esas palabras. Paré de intentar que me soltara y me dejé llevar. Llevábamos mucho rato andando en silencio, estaba cayendo el sol. Tenían que ser como las 6 de la tarde, lo que quería decir que llevábamos 11 horas huyendo.

Por fin cuando la noche cayó sobre nosotros, el soldado se detuvo, me colocó con cuidado en el piso y me miró.

—¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó pero yo no quería verlo ni hablar con él. Me sentía como una niña. No había dormido nada, no había comido, estaba magullada y tenía frío. La ropa que tenia puesta sólo era un short y una franelilla de tirantes. Pensaba usar una chaqueta cuando saliéramos del tráiler.

—Estoy perfecta. —Hablaba el orgullo.

—Escucha, tenemos que dejar este país lo más pronto posible. ¿Cómo pensabas sacarme de aquí?

—Espérate un momento, tenemos me suena poliedro, tú tienes que irte pero ¿yo por qué? A mí no me persigue nadie. —Caminé lejos de él, pero me siguió y me tomó de los brazos.

—Ya esa gente debe de saber a quién pertenecía ese tráiler, ya deben conocer tu nombre, número de cuenta en el banco y lugar dónde resides.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco! No puedes estar hablando en serio. —Me miró muy serio— Oh por dios, ¡lo dices en serio! ¡Mi familia, irán por mi familia, hay que avisarles!

La histeria comenzaba a dar paso al pánico. El soldado me zarandeó un poco para que yo me calmara. Pero yo sólo podía pensar en mi abuela, era la única que me importaba. En realidad no tenía mucha familia, mis padres habían muerto cuando yo era pequeña y me había criado mi nona, ella había sido una madre para mí. Tenía unos tíos por parte de padre pero no éramos cercanos.

Y claro, también estaba Dante, Dante Racchelli había sido una figura paterna en mi vida. Hasta donde sabía era amigo de mi padre, y cuando él murió Dante se preocupó por mi bienestar y ayudaba a la abuela en todo. Pagó mis estudios y gracias a él fui a la mejor escuela de artes audiovisuales. Tenía muy buenos recuerdos de Dante, era justo a quien pensaba llamar para que me ayudara con lo del soldado, pero ahora su número estaba fuera de mi alcance.

Claro que por él no tenía por qué preocuparme, más bien me preocupaba la persona que se atreviera a meterse con Dante. Sabía que él era de la mafia italiana, bueno, no lo sabía muy bien pero había cosas demasiado obvias como para no sospechar. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que él estuviera aquí conmigo, entonces sabría que todo iba a estar bien. O que estuviera con mi nonna, él la protegería de todo y de todos, nunca le pasaría nada estando con Dante. Tenía que localizarlo como fuera y pedirle protección para mi abuela, luego podría ayudarme a mí.

—Un teléfono, ¡necesito conseguir un teléfono urgente! Tengo que llamar a Dante, tengo que pedirle que cuide de mi familia, si le pasa algo a mi abuela yo me muero, ¡me muero! —Mi voz comenzaba a sonar mucho más aguda, estaba completamente histérica y aterrada.

El soldado seguía mirándome sin hacer nada y yo estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! Por tu culpa mi familia está en peligro y tu estás aquí parado como una estatua. ¡Muévete!

Empecé a empujar al soldado para que se moviera, para que hiciera algo. Creo que muy dentro de mí, lo que estaba era descargando mi ira y mi miedo.

—¡Muévete imbécil! ¡Cobarde! —Seguía empujándolo y golpeándolo con las fuerzas que aún tenía— ¡Tenemos que hacer algo, mue…

No pude terminar de insultarlo porque el soldado me tomó de las muñecas, me jaló y me besó.


	3. Demons - Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido y mi cerebro en estos momentos procesaba lento. Un segundo sufría un ataque de pánico, al otro golpeaba con toda mi alma al soldado del invierno y luego, ¡él me estaba besando!

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sin reaccionar, pero cuando lo hice lo empujé para quitármelo de encima y le volteé la cara de un bofetón.

Nos quedamos unos segundos, o minutos no lo sé bien, mirándonos.

—Lo siento, no se me ocurrió una mejor manera de sacarte del estado en el que estabas. Necesito que te calmes para que puedas pensar. —La mirada del soldado me daba un poco de lástima, pero yo estaba muy molesta.

Lo cierto es que el ataque de pánico había pasado. Mi mente estaba un poco más clara. Pero nunca le daría la razón a ese hombre.

—Pues la próxima vez, te doy el permiso para que me golpees, pero jamás en tu vida me vuelvas a besar.

El soldado asintió y bajó la mirada, luego se dio media vuelta. No pude evitar mirarle la espalda, ancha y atlética. Ese hombre debía de estar entrenado. Tal vez eso de "El soldado del invierno" ahora no me sonaba tan descabellado. Y menos después de haber vivido la manera en que lo perseguían sin importar a quién se llevaban por delante. Entonces recordé el campamento y George se vino a mi cabeza. ¿Le habrían hecho algo? Nunca podría perdonarme si algo le pasara. Por mi culpa estaba pasando todo esto. Yo había salido en medio de la noche como Indiana Jones persiguiendo a un fantasma. Aunque lo que me había encontrado estaba demasiado vivo.

Definitivamente estaba más calmada y mi mente funcionaba mejor. En ese momento unas palabras me golpearon la memoria "Si nos alcanzan, desearás la muerte antes de lo que ese hombre puede hacernos."

—Necesito un nombre, no puedo ir por ahí llamándote soldado del invierno. —Le dije por fin.

Él hombre no volteó. No parecía que fuera a responderme.

—James.

Vaya, una vez más él actuaba de manera distinta a lo que yo esperaba. Pero ya tenía un nombre.

—James. ¿Quién era ese hombre? El que te persigue. ¿Por qué quiere encontrarte de la forma que sea? Por favor, necesito respuestas.

—Mientras menos sepas será mejor. No quiero involucrarte más de lo que ya lo estás.

—Yo creo que ya estoy bastante involucrada, al huir contigo y al haberte ayudado. Si vamos a seguir huyendo necesito saber de qué defenderme.

El soldado volteó por fin. Su mirada era la imagen misma de la pena. Sentí un impulso de acercarme y abrazarlo pero lo reprimí de inmediato.

—Lo único que puedo decirte es que ese hombre no me busca para nada bueno, y si me atrapa, muchos estarán en peligro. —Un nombre se vino a la mente de James pero no dijo nada.

—Ayúdame a entender. —Le dije.

—Desde hace algún tiempo se puede decir que me han... manejado de algún modo y he hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso. Cosas que ahora recuerdo y con las que tengo que aprender a vivir. Cosas terribles que si te las contara, saldrías corriendo en este mismo momento sin importar nada. —Cada palabra parecía que le dolía un mundo decirla. Una vez más sentí el impulso de abrazarlo, y una vez más lo reprimí con todas mis fuerzas— Es todo lo que puedo decirte. Y lo siento, si te lastimé besándote, lo siento. Parece que es lo único que hago últimamente.

Ok, ahora entendía menos. Me tomé un segundo para pensar en todo lo que acababa de decirme. Lo miré y de repente me di cuenta de algo.

—¡Tu herida! ¡Ya no está!

Él estaba sin franela desde que habíamos huido del campamento, pero no me había detenido a observarlo. La herida que yo misma le había limpiado la noche anterior estaba completamente cerrada y cicatrizada. Sólo una pequeña mancha oscura quedaba como evidencia del agujero de balazo que había tenido. No lo podía creer.

—Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que no te desangrarías, pero ¿cómo? —Lo miré aún más confundida si eso era posible.

—Confórmate con saber que tengo habilidades especiales. Y una de ellas, es que mi piel se regenera un poco más rápido de lo normal. —El soldado sabía muy bien que había otra persona en el mundo que poseía esas mismas habilidades especiales. Sabía también que esa gente le había jodido la vida en un intento de recrear el famoso "suero del súper soldado" que exitosamente había convertido a Steve Rogers en el Capitán América. Si, ahora lo recordaba.

Después de la caída de Hydra y cuando por fin estuvo fuera del alcance de Alexander Pierce, la tortura a la que se veía sometido el soldado del invierno para borrarle la memoria se había terminado. Pero con eso había llegado una nueva tortura, empezar a recordar y darse cuenta de todo lo que había hecho. Casi prefería que le borraran la memoria de nuevo. Saber que había estado a punto de matar a Steve, su amigo, era algo que no podía soportar. Por eso huía, por vergüenza, por miedo, por rabia. Eran tantos sentimientos.

Y no sólo eso le afectaba, también recordaba todas las personas que había matado por ordenes de Hydra. Personas que tenían familia, amigos, gente que los quería. El soldado ahora recordaba que en verdad era James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky, como lo llamaba Steve. Pero aún no se sentía preparado para volver a asumir esa identidad. No cuando se sentía tan sucio por dentro, tan despojado de sí mismo. En realidad no sabía si alguna vez volvería a ser el de antes. Cada vez que recordaba algo nuevo era peor, a medida que su mente se aclaraba, su corazón se oscurecía.

—Todo esto parece sacado de una película de ciencia ficción. Siento que en cualquier momento voy a ver una nave espacial sobre nosotros y seremos abducidos. —Yo ya estaba muy cansada, física y mentalmente.

—Bien, James ¿y ahora qué? ¿Vamos a seguir huyendo o podemos descansar? Por favor yo ya no aguanto más.

Él miró a su alrededor como repasando la zona. Después de un momento dirigió su vista hacia mí.

—Está bien. Podemos pasar aquí la noche y partiremos al alba. Intenta descansar.

James dio media vuelta y se alejó un poco. Imaginé que para vigilar o algo así. Mientras yo buscaba un lugar donde pudiera recostarme un poco, dormir si era posible. Me tumbé de espaldas a un árbol, tenía un poco de frío pero el cansancio podía más y pronto comencé a cabecear. Luego de un rato, caí profundamente dormida.

Al despertar me di cuenta de que James dormía a mi lado. No pude evitar quedarme observándolo, de nuevo. Así dormido no me daba miedo, se veía inofensivo. Estaba inquieto, respiraba un poco forzado y se movía mucho. De repente murmuraba cosas ininteligibles pero estaba segura de haberle escuchado decir "déjenme morir"

¿Quién era James y qué le había pasado? ¿Quién era el hombre que lo perseguía y por qué? Quería saber tanto de él que me asustaba. Me descubrí tocándole el rostro, quitándole el cabello de la cara. El soldado del invierno era hermoso, tenía que admitirlo. De un momento a otro abrió sus ojos y no fui lo bastante rápida en retirar mi mano, él me la detuvo. Me había cachado. Se apoyó en su codo para incorporarse un poco y me miró a los ojos.

—Aún no sé cómo te llamas. —Me dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

—Katherina. —Mi voz tembló. Su cercanía me tenía hipnotizada.

—Katherina. —Repitió y mi corazón se aceleró de escucharle mi nombre entre sus labios.

Nos quedamos así mirándonos. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, tal vez minutos, tal vez segundos. Por alguna razón yo deseaba que nada rompiera ese momento, pero el sonido de pasos que se movían rápidamente nos hizo levantarnos de golpe.

—¡Corre! —Gritó James y esta vez no dudé ni un segundo, salí corriendo detrás de él.

Se escuchaban gritos detrás de nosotros, al parecer nos habían oído. El soldado y yo corríamos sin mirar atrás pero él definitivamente era mucho más rápido que yo, aunque claro, yo iba sin zapatos. Seguíamos internándonos en la selva, intentando no correr en vía recta para poder despistar, pero parecía que los que nos seguían estaban demasiado cerca.

Me detuve un segundo, no podía respirar y miré atrás. Se movían unos arbustos. ¡Nos habían atrapado! Entonces de la nada sentí que alguien me agarraba y me empujaba en un hueco que había entre la maleza, parecía que habían cavado ahí y no estaba fácil a la vista.

Caí con fuerza y un segundo después, una voz me heló la sangre.

—Ahhh, al fin Soldado del invierno, comenzaba a cansarme este jueguito del gato y el ratón. Ya sabes que el gato siempre gana. ¿Dónde está la mujer con la que huiste del campamento? —La voz tenía un acento raro. Pero no lograba reconocerlo.

—No sé de qué mujer hablas, me escondí en un campamento y me fui cuando tus hombres llegaron a buscarme. En ese tráiler no había nadie, por eso lo escogí. —En ese momento entendí que había sido James quién me había empujado en el hueco. Para salvarme. Él habría podido correr y dejarme atrás, yo era quién lo estaba retrasando. Pero en vez de eso había dejado que lo alcanzaran para poder esconderme a mí.

—Bien, no me importa mucho la chica. Pero tú, al fin te vienes conmigo. Ohh nos vamos a divertir mucho. —Esa voz me aterrorizaba y aún no había visto al hombre.

Se oyó un grito. ¡James! Tuve que luchar contra todo impulso de levantarme y correr a ayudarlo, yo no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada por él. Sólo me expondría y posiblemente me matarían. El soldado me había salvado, yo tenía que pagarle ese favor. Otro grito más. Lo estaban lastimando. Se me encogió el corazón. Luego escuché muchas pisadas cerca de donde yo estaba, no moví ni un músculo, casi dejé de respirar y rogué porque no escucharan mi corazón que amenazaba con explotar. Entonces los pasos comenzaron a alejarse hasta que todo quedó en un horrible silencio.

Esperé un buen tiempo antes de incorporarme. Poco a poco fui levantándome y miraba a todos lados asegurándome de que estaba sola. Así era. Estaba completamente sola. Necesitaba salir de ahí y buscar ayuda. Se habían llevado a James y yo debía ayudarlo. Ahora que no estaba necesitaba sentir su presencia conmigo. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle. Seguro era por eso que quería buscarlo, para que terminara de responderme todo lo que yo quería saber.

Empecé a moverme sin saber muy bien a dónde iba, nos habíamos adentrado tanto en la selva que parecía que estaba en otro mundo. Dudaba de que alguien alguna vez hubiera llegado a estos lados. Noté un dolor en mi pierna, seguro me había torcido algo al caer en el hueco. Tenía miedo. Miedo de no poder salir de ahí nunca, de no volver a ver a James, de no poder encontrarlo, miedo de todo. Estaba exhausta, pero continué. Tenía que volver a mi campamento cómo fuera.

Después de muchas horas seguía caminando más por inercia que por otra cosa. La pierna me dolía a horrores pero eso era lo de menos. No sabía dónde estaba y mi cuerpo comenzaba a fallarme. Perdí la noción del tiempo. Veía borroso y me parecía que era de noche de nuevo, aunque no podía distinguirse mucho porque los arboles que me rodeaban eran muy altos. El aire era espeso, me movía pero no sentía mis pies, casi flotaba. De repente creí oír voces pero mi mente y mi cuerpo ya no aguantaban. Sentí que me desvanecía y lo último que logré ver fue una persona que se acercaba a mí, un rostro familiar. O al menos eso me pareció.


	4. Demons - Chapter 4

**Holaaaa gracias a todas las chicas que me han dejado sus Reviews, les recuerdo que pueden unirse a mi página Sebastian Stan Venezuela y también al grupo Staners Venezolanas. No importa si son de otros países, sólo deben tener más de 16 años y hablar español, así podemos conocernos más y hablar sobre los fics :D**

**Repito, muchas gracias por leerme, aquí les dejo el capítulo nuevo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Abrí mis ojos con dificultad. Me pesaban mucho los parpados. Todo estaba distorsionado, incluso mis recuerdos. Poco a poco las imágenes se fueron haciendo claras en mi mente. Caía en el hueco, James gritaba y luego silencio. Mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz blanca que tenía sobre mí. Las paredes blancas y el olor que tanto odiaba me hicieron darme cuenta de que estaba en un hospital. Busqué con la mirada por toda la habitación hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

—George… —Susurré. Me pesaba la voz.

George estaba sentado en una silla a mi lado, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cabeza hacia abajo. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se inclinó hacia mí.

—¡Kat, por fin despiertas! Me tenías con el alma en un hilo. No he podido dormir desde que te traje aquí.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?

—Estás en un hospital de Rio de Janeiro. La película se ha pospuesto. Todos estábamos aterrados de que ese hombre te hubiera hecho algo. Mira como te dejó.

—No, no George, esto no me lo hizo él. Dime por favor que no le dijiste a nadie sobre James. —No podía creer lo que la gente creía que había pasado.

—Ahh, ¿se llama James? Esa gente buscaba a un tal soldado del invierno. Bueno, si esto no te lo hizo el extraño que dejé en tu tráiler entonces ¿qué demonios fue lo que pasó?

Tomé aire. No sabía si quería decirle a George todo sobre James. Recordé las palabras del soldado "Mientras menos sepas será mejor" y definitivamente no quería poner en peligro a más nadie.

—Pues, ese día cuando desperté James no estaba, me preocupé y salí a buscarlo, pero cuando veníamos de regreso escuchamos a esos hombres en el campamento, él me dijo que era mejor que no nos vieran así que corrimos hacia la selva. Luego no supimos regresar.

—¿Y James dónde está?

—Se lo llevaron. No sé a quién estaría buscando esa gente pero nos topamos con ellos y James me empujó a un hueco para que no me vieran. Por eso estoy así. —Nunca habría podido mentir sobre cómo el soldado me había salvado.

Vi el asombro en la cara de George.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo aquí? ¡Necesito irme! —Dije incorporándome.

—Calma, calma, no creo que te den de alta aún. Estuviste 3 días desaparecida y llevas aquí en el hospital 14 horas.

—¿3 días? ¿Es una broma verdad?

—No. De hecho nadie esperaba encontrarte. Pero yo sabía que estabas por ahí en el algún lugar. No me rendí hasta que di contigo.

Esto me abrumaba. George y yo éramos amigos hace mucho, no tendría cómo pagarle que me hubiera encontrado.

—Kat, tu tráiler estaba destrozado. Había un gran agujero en el baño. ¿Sabes qué pudo haber pasado?

—No, supongo que fue esa gente. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué buscaban? ¿Qué dijeron?

—Estaban detrás de un fugitivo llamado el soldado del invierno. Parece que ha matado muchas personas y una de esas personas era alguien muy importante para uno de ellos. Al principio creían que lo estábamos escondiendo, ciertamente yo era el único que sabía que había alguien extraño entre nosotros. Pero si lo delataba a él, te delataba a ti. Y cuando dudé en decirles si sabía algo o no, uno de ellos me golpeó. Pero Jack salió en mi defensa y le dijo a ese hombre que ninguno de nosotros sabía nada de ese soldado. Así que se fueron. —George se detuvo, respiró profundo y continuó— Corrí a buscarte en seguida y nos encontramos con que no había nadie en tu tráiler y el agujero en tu baño era una clara de señal de que alguien había salido o entrado por ahí. Todo se volvió muy confuso. Jack dijo que era mejor que se suspendiera la película y que todos te buscáramos. Pero al segundo día todos se dieron por vencidos. Menos yo. Y aquí estás.

Wow, esto se ponía cada vez mejor. No sabía ni qué decir. La puerta se abrió y Jack entró como un huracán, se acercó hasta donde yo estaba y me abrazó.

Jack Stewart era el jefe de los estudios donde yo trabajaba. El gran dueño de la HWM. Pero también era como el papá de todos. Todos éramos sus hijos y nos regañaba de esa manera. Yo le tenía mucho afecto, pero esta muestra de cariño de su parte me tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

—¿Estás bien querida? No había podido venir, estaba resolviendo unos asuntos y apenas terminé me vine corriendo a verte.

Empezó a darme de besos en las mejillas y estoy bastante segura de que me puse roja.

—Jack, Jack estoy bien. Mírame, tengo mis 2 piernas y mis 2 brazos, sólo tengo golpes. Estaré perfecta en unos días para volver al trabajo.

Jack me miró y su semblante cambió drásticamente.

—Ay querida, no sé cómo decirte esto. Ok, lo diré. Intenté por todos los medios posponer la filmación de la película, pero el contrato nos obliga a continuar, si no la tenemos lista para la fecha de estreno podríamos enfrentar una demanda. —Lo miré y comprendí todo antes de que lo dijera— Tuve que contratar a otro director. Ya se hizo el anuncio. Lo siento cariño.

Realmente lo sentía, muy pocas veces podías oír a Jack Stewart disculpándose. Y pensándolo bien, no era tan mala idea que me quitaran la película, quiero decir era malo para mi carrera, pero por otro lado podría buscar a Dante y pedirle ayuda.

—Ahm, Jack, wow, ahm si es lo mejor para los estudios y la película, no puedo decir nada malo. Creo que es lo mejor para mí también, puedo tomarme unos días.

—Claro que si encanto, puedes tomarte los días que necesites, yo tengo que irme ya, debo tomar un avión y volver al set. George, sé que te necesitamos más una vez que la película esté terminada de filmar pero, ¿te vienes conmigo o te quedas?

El aludido volteó a verme y yo le asentí.

—Me voy contigo Jack, aunque no quisiera dejar sola a Katherina.

—Ohhh, no es problema, horita llamo a alguien que venga a hacerme compañía. En serio, por favor vayan o perderán el vuelo.

—Bien. Kat, tus cosas están en el clóset, me las traje pensando que podrías necesitar cambiarte o algo.

—George, te mereces el cielo ¡Gracias!

Él se acercó a mí, me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió junto con Jack que me dijo adiós con la mano.

Miré a un lado, y ahí estaba en la mesa al lado de mi cama, mi preciado teléfono. Quité la sabana de mis piernas para moverme y descubrí un hermoso yeso en mi pierna derecha, yo sabía que me había roto algo. Me levanté como pude y caminé sin apoyar mucho el pie para agarrar el celular, volví a mi cama, me senté y busqué en la agenda el número de Dante. No podía perder más tiempo.

Al tercer repique me contestó.

_—¡Carissima! ¿Come stai mia cara?_

—¡Dante! —Sonreí, siempre que hablaba con él o lo veía sentía una paz interior que nunca había podido entender— Estoy bien pero, te necesito para algo importante, peligroso y secreto. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

_—Cara, si por error mataras a alguien y quisieras esconder el cuerpo, yo te diría dónde esconderlo._

No pude evitar reír y emocionarme.

—Estoy en Rio de Janeiro, ¿puedes venir por mí?

_—Salgo ya mismo. Envíame la dirección del lugar exacto en dónde estás por mensaje de texto_.

—Está bien, ya te la envío, gracias Dante, y date prisa.

Tranqué la llamada y se me dibujó una sonrisa en los labios. Sabía que para Dante no había nada imposible. Él me ayudaría a encontrar al soldado.

Después de enviar la dirección me volví a levantar, fui hasta el clóset, busqué el bolso con mi ropa y saqué una muda. Elegí otro short de jean, el yeso no me dejaría usar pantalones. Estaba terminando de vestirme cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

—Adelante.

Un hombre de bata blanca, alto y con algunas canas se acercó a mí.

—Vaya, ¿impaciente por irse señorita Black?

—Doctor, de verdad necesito irme lo más pronto posible, deme de alta por favor.

—Sólo puedo darte de alta si me prometes que cuidarás ese pie. Tienes una fractura y debes usar el yeso un mes completo. Nada de apoyar. ¿Me lo prometes?

Puse mi mejor cara de cachorrito regañado.

—Se lo prometo Doctor, muchas gracias.

—Está bien, iré a dar la orden, y podrá irse cuando guste. Lo único grave es la fractura, de resto son moretones y arañazos. Tenía una pequeña deshidratación pero ya lo resolvimos. Goza usted de perfecta salud.

—Gracias Doctor. —Repetí y se marchó.

Me quedé sentada en la camilla y mis pensamientos volaron hacia James. Había matado gente. Eso debía de suponerlo. Su brazo de metal, su actitud, sus palabras… "Cosas terribles que si te las contara, saldrías corriendo en este mismo momento sin importar nada." Ahora más que nunca debía llegar al fondo de todo esto. Necesitaba encontrar al soldado y tendría que darme muchas explicaciones.

Me odié a mi misma por no preguntarle a Dante dónde estaba. Podría tardar mucho tiempo. El doctor había vuelto con la orden de mi alta hacía 2 horas pero me dijo que podía quedarme en la habitación hasta que vinieran por mí. Tomé mi bolso y saqué mi ipod. Al menos así el tiempo que pasaría esperando sería agradable.

3 horas después la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y entró la figura imponente de Dante Racchelli. Me quité los audífonos de las orejas y abrí los brazos para recibirlo. Qué bien se sentía estar en los brazos de Dante, como si nunca nada ni nadie pudieran hacerme daño. Conservaba pocos recuerdos de mi padre, él y mi madre había tenido un accidente de avión cuando yo tenía 6 años. Desde entonces el único al que yo veía como figura paterna era Dante. Mi abuela le tenía mucho cariño y siempre me hablaba de él y me contaba historias sobre su juventud. Cómo solía meterse en problemas siempre pero luego cuando él tenía como 16 años, cambió completamente. Él siempre se ocupó de mi abuela y de mí. Nunca nos faltó nada. Aunque cuando se ausentó siempre extrañé su presencia.

Nunca le pregunté por qué había desaparecido, tal vez yo no tenía derecho a preguntárselo. Podía tratarme como su hija pero no lo era. La verdad es que no le conocía familia a Dante. Siempre estaba solo. Bueno, con sus guardaespaldas, pero no tenía esposa, ni hijos, o hermanos. Lo cierto es que sabía muy poco de su vida privada. Tendría que preguntarle luego.

—Cara, ¿Qué te pasó? Cuando leí la dirección y vi que era un hospital quise llamarte, pero entonces me habría tardado más. ¿Estás bien? —Miró mi yeso con preocupación.

—No es nada Dante, en serio. Sácame de aquí y te cuento todo ¿si? Ya no soporto estar en este lugar. —Odiaba los hospitales con toda la fuerza de mi alma.

Dante pidió una silla de ruedas y me llevó fuera del hospital dónde estaba estacionada una camioneta. Nos montamos y nos fuimos. En cuestión de minutos llegamos a un pequeño aeropuerto privado. Debía de haberme imaginado que Dante vendría en su Jet.

Una vez instalados, el Jet despegó rumbo a Nueva York. A casa.

—Bien Muñeca, ahora cuéntame todo.

Le conté, desde que encontré a James en la selva, hasta el momento en que caí inconsciente.

—Nunca había oído hablar del soldado del invierno, pero ya mismo pido la información. Carissima, exactamente ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga por ti?

—Quiero encontrarlo Dante. James está en manos de esa gente por mi culpa, por salvarme. Ya sé que lo venían persiguiendo pero él estaba haciendo un gran trabajo escondiéndose y huyendo hasta que se vio atascado conmigo.

—Le salvaste la vida.

—Tal vez, tal vez no, no lo sé. Pero él sí me salvó y quiero devolverle el favor. No podría vivir conmigo misma si no lo ayudo.

—Y ¿estás segura que es sólo por eso que quieres encontrarlo?

—No entiendo. —Me removí un poco incómoda.

—Cara mia, respetaré tu silencio pero ten presente que tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarte a eso que no quieres decir.

Dicho eso Dante tomó su Tablet y empezó a escribir quien sabe qué. Yo me quedé más confundida que nunca.

En estos momentos sólo quería encontrar a James y evitar que le hicieran daño. Si yo tenía razón y era la misma gente que lo había herido no podía esperar nada bueno. Tenía miedo de no volver a verlo, eso sí lo podía aceptar. Apoyé mi cabeza en la butaca del Jet y giré la cabeza para poder mirar por la ventana. Los recuerdos se arremolinaban en mi mente.

Si no me hubiera detenido a descansar, tal vez no habría pasado nada, James no estaría en quién sabe dónde y posiblemente habríamos podido escapar. Pero mi cuerpo no había aguantado, fui débil y ahora pensaba que a lo mejor, podría haber hecho un mejor esfuerzo. Aunque ya nada de eso podía cambiarse.

Miré mis brazos, aún lastimados y llenos con marcas de picadas. Nada de eso dolía ya, nada podía compararse al vacío y la ansiedad que sentía por dentro. Nada podía calmar el torbellino de emociones que llevaba en mi interior y que tanto luchaba por esconder. Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima escapó de mis ojos. No dejaba de culparme y sentía que mientras más pasaba el tiempo menos podríamos dar con él. Pero no perdería la esperanza.

Lamentablemente sólo me quedaba esperar.


	5. Demons - Chapter 5

**Holaaaa les dejo un nuevo capítulo de Demons. Les recuerdo que pueden unirse a mi página en Facebook Sebastian Stan Venezuela y al grupo Staners Venezolanas. Muchísimas gracias por leerme, de verdad, espero dejen RW, besos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Media hora después de haber llegado a NY, Dante tenía en sus manos un sobre con fotocopias de archivos de toda la información que le habían enviado sobre El soldado del invierno. No era nada bueno.

—Cara, no tengo buenas noticias, pero si de verdad quieres saber quién es ese hombre es mejor que te sientes. —Me dijo mirándome muy serio. Estábamos en mi apartamento y no había podido ni descansar esperando por el contacto que Dante tenía en el gobierno Americano.

—Está bien, dímelo todo. —Me senté en el bar frente a Dante, él tomó asiento también. Abrió el sobre y sacó un montón de fotografías y una carpeta con muchas hojas adentro, pude leer que decía "Proyecto Soldado del Invierno" en letras rojas.

—Este hombre trabajaba para una organización terrorista llamada Hydra. Hace poco más de 2 años todos los secretos de Hydra y Shield salieron a la luz acabando con ambas organizaciones. Shield era por decir el lado bueno hasta que descubrieron que muchos de sus integrantes en realidad trabajaban secretamente para el bando contrario. Por mucho tiempo el soldado del invierno fue sólo un mito, una historia de fantasmas, pero resultó que era muy real, se le acredita más de 2 docenas de asesinatos en los últimos 50 años.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué? Pero ee... eso no tiene ningún sentido Dante, James no puede tener más de 30 años.

—Tienes que entender que para poder obtener esta carpeta que tengo aquí he roto muchas reglas, pagado a muchas personas y si alguien sabe lo que estás a punto de leer estarías en más peligro que nunca. No soy tu padre y no puedo decirte qué hacer, pero si vas a leerlo, tienes que aceptar las consecuencias que eso conlleva.

Mi mente era un caos, cada vez peor. Pero tenía que leer lo que fuese que había en esa carpeta. Respiré profundo y asentí. Dante colocó la carpeta en mis manos. La abrí y lo primero que vi fue como una especie de hoja de vida y a un lado una pequeña foto de James con el cabello corto. La hoja decía que el sargento James Buchanan Barnes había nacido en 1917, que había luchado contra la organización de Hydra y que había muerto en 1944.

Seguí revisando la carpeta y llegué a un documento donde describían que habían encontrado a un hombre en la nieve y sin un brazo. Le habían puesto un brazo biónico y le habían borrado la memoria. Cuando no estaba en misiones, lo mantenían congelado. Con el tiempo se dieron cuenta de que mientras más tiempo pasaba consciente menos duraba el efecto de lavado de cerebro por lo que decidieron mantenerlo congelado hasta que lo necesitaran de nuevo.

La última misión del soldado había sido destruir al Capitán América que en realidad era Steve Rogers, el mejor amigo de Bucky Barnes.

Levanté mis ojos y miré a Dante. Las lágrimas amenazaban con llevarse todo a su paso. No podía creer todo lo que acababa de leer. Ahora entendía todo. El porqué de la actitud de James, su brazo, su dolor, sus remordimientos. Ahora sabía porqué huía, porqué quería desaparecer.

No pude aguantar más y comencé a llorar descontroladamente. Dante se levantó de golpe y me abrazó muy fuerte. No podía creer todo el dolor que había sufrido James, tanto física cómo emocionalmente. No podía imaginarme cómo sería que te lavaran el cerebro y te implantaran un chip asesino. Qué cosa tan cruel.

—Carissima, intenta calmarte por favor. —Dante me daba palmadas en la espalda pero yo seguía llorando.

—Todo esto es muy cruel Dante, ¿tú lo sabías?

—Muñeca, sabía algo pero no toda la historia. Ciertamente he tenido mis encontronazos con Shield un par de veces pero nada de cuidado. Y de Hydra, bueno, era una organización que creíamos extinta hace mucho tiempo.

Intenté recordar si alguna vez había oído algo sobre esas organizaciones. Una vez había escuchado que extraterrestres habían atacado NY hace algunos años. Para ese entonces yo estaba en Escocia filmando. Nunca creí los rumores. Pero creía recordar que nombraban a Shield en algún lado. Y luego hace 2 años escuché de una noticia sobre una organización que después de haber sido los buenos los tildaban de terroristas. Estaba casi segura de que se trataba de Shield. Entonces todo era cierto.

—¿En qué mundo vivimos?

Dante me explicó todo lo que sabía sobre Shield, Capitán América y aparentemente un grupo de superhéroes conocidos como Los vengadores. Yo no podía creer que todo esto ocurriera tan cerca de mí y yo ni enterada. Tendría que ver un poco más de televisión, o noticias.

—¿Estás bien? —Dante me levantó la barbilla con su mano para que lo mirara. Mis ojos estaban rojos y una que otra lagrima caía de vez en cuando.

—Es mucha información para procesar tan rápido. Creo... que me daré un baño y dormiré. Puedes quedarte si quieres.

—En realidad cara mia, tengo cosas que hacer, pero si me necesitas llámame y estaré aquí en un segundo. —Sonreí.

Dante me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó. Yo tenía mucho en qué pensar. Me fui al baño pero todo lo que hacía era más en automático que pensante.

No podía sacar a James de mi mente. Lo habían convertido en una maquina asesina y contra su voluntad, como si no tuviera voz ni voto, como si no importara lo que él quería. Aunque suponía que era justo eso, a ellos no les importaba lo que James quería, sólo lo utilizaban a su conveniencia y luego lo guardaban en un cajón hasta que lo necesitaran de nuevo.

Era demasiado descabellado, demasiado cruel, demasiado horrible. ¿Sabría James quién era en realidad o seguiría perdido? Todo esto me daba más y más ganas de encontrarlo. Me daba terror pensar que lo tuviera la gente de Hydra, los que todavía quedaban en el mundo. ¿Y si le volvían a lavar el cerebro? No, yo no podía dejar que eso ocurriera de nuevo. Por mi culpa lo habían atrapado, yo debía de ayudarlo.

Terminé de ducharme, me puse un mono y una franela y me acosté. Miraba el techo sin poder dejar de pensar.

—Te voy a encontrar James, te lo juro. Te voy a encontrar.

**1 año después.**

Sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca de encontrar al soldado. Había logrado ponerme en el radar de Shield, o lo que quedaba de ellos. Esta noche iba a encontrarme cara a cara con su director y esperaba que pudieran ayudarme, aunque no sabía muy bien que esperar de esa gente.

Hacía un año que se habían llevado a James pero yo no perdía la esperanza. Gracias a Dante podía mantenerme informada sobre asesinatos o casos extraños, así que al menos sabía que el soldado no estaba de nuevo en sus misiones homicidas. Todo este tiempo me había servido para adentrarme más en su mundo, aprender sobre todo lo que no sabía y el día que volviera a verlo ya no sería un peso muerto. Había aprendido a defenderme, a usar armas, a moverme como debía. Estaba dispuesta a buscarlo yo misma apenas supiera dónde se encontraba. Por eso había logrado concretar una cita con el director de Shield en persona.

Hasta dónde tenía entendido este director era nuevo, el anterior había muerto. Sólo esperaba que esta reunión no fuera una pérdida de tiempo. Nos encontraríamos en un local apartado, de esos dónde la gente decente no se acerca ni por error. Era el mejor lugar para no ser interrumpidos. Llevaba mi arma por supuesto, aún no confiaba en esta gente.

Llegué al sitio y entré, un bar en las afueras de NY. Recorrí el lugar con la mirada pero no veía a nadie que pudiera parecerse a un director de una organización secreta. Aunque tampoco tenía idea de cómo debía lucir. Comenzaba a ver el fallo en mi plan cuando sentí a alguien cerca de mí, di media vuelta y frente a mí estaba un hombre no tan alto, blanco, como de unos 40 años y con una cara amigable.

—¿Katherina Black? —Asentí— Phil Coulson, director de Shield. Es un placer.

Me ofreció su mano y la estreché.

—¿Nos sentamos? —Le dije. No quería perder tiempo.

Caminamos hasta encontrar la mesa más alejada de todo y de todos, dónde tal vez pudiéramos tener algo de privacidad y cada quién tomó asiento.

—Director Coulson, estoy enterada de lo que pasó hace unos años con Shield y Hydra. Sé que ustedes solían ser los buenos y luego descubrieron que estaban infectados por los malos. Estoy buscando a una persona que posiblemente haya estado presente en esos acontecimientos.

El hombre no parecía sorprendido de que yo supiera tanto.

—Señorita Black, apenas el Sr Dante empezó a investigar sobre lo que había pasado, nosotros empezamos nuestra propia investigación. Sabemos lo que sabe pero lo que no sabemos es a quién está buscando exactamente. Como sabrá, ahora son pocos en los que podemos confiar. No queremos ningún problema con el Sr Racchelli y por eso estoy aquí dispuesto a ayudarla, pero debe prometernos discreción.

—Director Co..

—Por favor llámeme Coulson, aún no me acostumbro a esto de ser director.

—Está bien, Coulson, estoy buscando a un hombre al que probablemente todos ustedes conocen como El soldado del invierno.

El director de Shield levantó su ceño dándome a entender que definitivamente no esperaba que yo dijera eso. Tan rápido como subió el ceño lo bajó.

—Señorita Black, ¿por qué está buscando al soldado? ¿Sabe todo lo que ha hecho ese hombre?

—Es mi turno de decirle que me llame Katherina por favor, y lo busco porque por mi culpa él está horita en manos de una persona que seguramente no lo quiere para nada bueno. Me salvó hace un tiempo y quiero regresarle el favor. Eso es todo lo que necesita saber. ¿Puede ayudarme?

Coulson me miró muy serio, como estudiándome, después de un rato:

—Entiendo. Pero tiene que saber que ese hombre fue quién mató al antiguo director de Shield, Nicholas Fury.

El estomago se me encogió. Sabía que aún me faltaban muchas cosas por saber acerca de James, pero nada me detendría en mi búsqueda.

—Sé muy bien la reputación que precede al soldado, pero también sé la razón por la que ha hecho todo lo que ha hecho. No pretendo justificarlo, sólo necesito que me entienda y que sepa que no estoy haciendo esto a ciegas. Nada de lo que me diga evitará que lo busque. Si no fuera porque sé que él trabajó para Hydra no estaría aquí, así que supongo que es precisamente por eso que ustedes pueden darme la información que necesito.

El hombre se quedó callado un rato. Yo tenía los nervios de punta. Finalmente habló.

—Muy bien. Lo cierto es que no sabemos dónde está, ni cómo encontrarlo. —El mundo se me vino abajo, Coulson captó mi reacción y siguió hablando— Pero, es posible que conozca a alguien que tal vez si pueda darle esa información. Lo malo es que yo no puedo comunicarme con él.

Este hombre hablaba en código o estaba tomándome el pelo. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—Por favor, dame unos minutos. —Me dijo Coulson y se levantó.

Se alejó lo suficiente de mí y sacó su celular, marcó un numero y se dio la vuelta para quedar mirando hacia donde yo estaba. Habló como por 10 minutos. Yo estaba que si me tocaban explotaba. Finalmente trancó la llamada, se acercó de nuevo a la mesa y se sentó.

—La persona viene en camino, lamentablemente por razones que tengo que guardarme, no puedo quedarme para esta reunión. Pero no te preocupes, la persona sabe que viene a verte a ti. No creo que tarde mucho así que yo me retiro. Fue un gusto, Katherina.

Estrechamos manos de nuevo y Coulson salió del bar. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a tardar esta persona, y mis nervios estaban destrozados. Pedí un tequila y me dispuse a esperar.

Después de una media hora sentí la puerta del local, y pasados unos segundos un hombre rubio y bastante atractivo se sentó frente a mí.

—Un placer Katherina. —Me ofreció su mano y se la di.— Me llamo Steve Rogers.


	6. Demons - Chapter 6

**Quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios, alimentan mis ganas de seguir de escribiendo. Espero disfruten el nuevo cap y como siempre las invito a unirse a la página Sebastian Stan Venezuela en Facebook y al grupo Staners Venezolanas, besos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Me quedé mirando al hombre que tenía en frente, Steve Rogers. Había leído su nombre en el archivo de James. Él era su mejor amigo hace 70 años.

Steve me miró pero yo estaba atorada, no me salían las palabras. Como si de repente todo cobrara realidad. Capitán América, El soldado del invierno, Shield, Hydra, superhéroes, villanos. Tuve que obligarme a hablar.

—Steve Rogers. —Repetí. —Tú eres el Capitán América.

El rubio me miró y se sorprendió un poco. Luego sonrió de medio lado.

—Entonces si eres tú quien está buscando a Bucky. Me dijeron que había una chica buscando al soldado del invierno aunque no entiendo muy bien para qué.

—Steve, sé todo sobre el proyecto del súper soldado y como experimentaron con James para intentar repetir lo que pasó contigo. Pero no es eso lo que me importa. Hace un año me encontré con el soldado en Brasil, estaba escapando de alguien y yo lo ayudé. Pero nos encontraron y tuvimos que huir. Al final por salvarme a mí de que esa gente me viera, James se dejó capturar y se lo llevaron. No sé quién es el hombre que se lo llevó, sólo sé que James sabía que si caía en sus manos iban a pasar cosas muy malas. Desde entonces lo estoy buscando pero no tengo ni idea de en qué país pueda estar.

Steve pasó del asombro a la preocupación en cuestión de segundos.

—Sé que eres su amigo. Ayúdame. Entre los 2 tal vez podamos encontrarlo.

—¿Por qué lo buscas Katherina? Él es mi amigo y ya lo he perdido 2 veces, no pienso volver a perderlo. Pero tú, ¿tú por qué?

Miré a Steve fijamente a los ojos. Podía ver tanta preocupación por James en esos ojos, pero yo no conocía a este hombre para nada.

—Tengo mis razones. Confórmate con saber que haría lo que fuera por encontrarlo, incluso ir yo sola.

A Steve pareció gustarle mi respuesta. Me sonrió.

—No te preocupes que no estás sola en esto. Iremos los 2. Vamos.

El rubio se levantó, y luego de reaccionar lo seguí. Salimos del bar y afuera estaba estacionada una moto. La miré y fruncí el ceño.

Steve parecía divertido.

—¿Miedo a las motos?

—No, miedo a estrellarnos. —Él se carcajeó.

—No te preocupes, ven, sube. —Alzó su mano para ayudarme a montar pero no se la tomé. Me armé de valor y monté un pie, me impulsé y me subí. Ahora venía lo incómodo.

—Agárrate fuerte. —Me dijo Steve. Abracé su tórax y entrelacé mis manos para no tocarlo. Pronto me di cuenta de que eso no funcionaba, así que terminé agarrándome de su franela donde podía sentir cada fuerte musculo que él poseía. Intenté no pensar en nada, ya comenzaba a marearme.

El mareo no duró mucho, después de un rato empecé a disfrutar realmente del viaje. El viento en mi cara y la velocidad que llevábamos me hicieron sentir libre. Fue un momento extraño, como si le hubiera robado unos minutos de felicidad a la vida. Cuando por fin llegamos a nuestro destino casi lamentaba tener que bajarme de la moto.

—Tengo que admitir que eso fue emocionante. —Dije con una sonrisa.

—Me di cuenta. Al principio casi me dejas marcadas tus uñas en mi abdomen.

—Lo siento. —Podía sentir el rubor en mis mejillas —¿Dónde estamos?

Estábamos frente a una casa con puertas que parecían de espejos. Steve no tuvo tiempo de responderme pues una de las puertas se abrió y apareció un hombre moreno.

—Sam, buenas noticias. Esta chica tiene información sobre Bucky. —Dijo Steve mientras pasábamos y el hombre cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotros.

—Sam Wilson —Me dijo el hombre.

—Katherina Black. —Le dije un poco cohibida.

—Katherina, Sam ha estado ayudándome a buscar a Bucky desde que huyó hace 2 años, tenemos unos meses viviendo aquí. No pudimos dar con él porque evidentemente nunca se quedó en un mismo sitio el tiempo suficiente para localizarlo. Pero ahora él no está huyendo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó Sam.

—Qué a James se lo llevaron unas personas que no tengo idea de quienes son. Sólo que son malos. —Respondí adelantándome.

—Exacto. Esta información nos ayuda mucho. No puedes encontrar lo que está en constante movimiento pero si lo que estoy pensando es cierto, Bucky debe estar en estos momentos en un mismo lugar. Sólo espero que aún no sea demasiado tarde.

—¿Tarde para qué? —Pregunté y sentí el miedo en mi estomago.

Steve me miró serio.

—Es muy posible que la gente que tiene a Bucky esté intentando volver a lavarle el cerebro. No se quienes son pero no hay ninguna otra razón por la que alguien se lo llevaría. Katherina necesito que me cuentes todo, absolutamente todo lo que pasó cuando te encontraste con Bucky, desde el momento en que se vieron hasta que se separaron.

Tomé aire. Odiaba contar todo esto una y otra vez. Cada vez dolía más.

Les conté cómo seguí a James en la selva, cuando se desmayó, cómo lo curé y cómo al otro día salimos huyendo del tráiler y nos internamos en la selva. Omití el beso que hubo entre los 2 y el momento que compartimos en dónde yo secretamente anhelé que él me besara de nuevo. Eso era muy mío, ni siquiera me había atrevido a aceptarlo en voz alta. Preferí no pensar en eso. Luego les conté de cómo nos habían encontrado y habíamos salido corriendo pero yo estaba débil y no fui lo suficientemente rápida. Les dije cómo James me había empujado en aquel hueco para salvarme y el terror que había sentido al oír la voz del hombre que se lo había llevado.

—¿Qué dijo el hombre que se lo llevó? —Steve se veía muy consternado. Casi o más que yo.

— "Al fin te vienes conmigo. Nos vamos a divertir mucho" —Repetí recordando ese momento y me estremecí al igual que esa vez —No creo que pueda olvidar nunca esas palabras… El hombre hablaba con acento pero no logro reconocer de dónde.

—Bien. Es un poco más de lo que sabemos nosotros. Por mucho tiempo he seguido el rastro de Bucky pero él se movía muy rápido, siempre que llegábamos al lugar, ya estaba vacío. —Me dijo Steve y pude notar la esperanza en su expresión.

—¿Qué haremos ahora que tenemos esta información? —Pregunto Sam.

—Creo que le haré una llamada a Stark, el brazo biónico de Bucky emite una especie de ondas que su tecnología puede reconocer y rastrear. Así lo conseguí varias veces pero era muy difícil seguirle el rastro mientras estuviese en movimiento. Eso ha cambiado. Lo encontraremos y pronto. —Me dijo el rubio y algo en sus palabras me dio aliento. Sonreí.

Steve llamó al tal Stark, luego me enteré que era uno de Los vengadores, el que usaba una armadura dorada y roja y se hacía llamar Iron Man. También supe que él mismo había creado su armadura, el tipo debía ser un genio.

—Katherina, ¿puedes viajar ya mismo? —Me preguntó Steve apenas terminó de hablar por teléfono.

—Ahhm, sí, creo que sí. ¿Ya sabes dónde está?— El corazón me dio un vuelco.

—Aún no, pero Stark está en eso, es sólo cuestión de minutos. Ya nos tiene un avión listo para salir. ¡Vamos!

Sam tomó una especie de mochila que se cargó en la espalda y nos abrió la puerta. Salimos de la casa y vi la moto, me parecía que no podríamos ir ahí los 3. Entonces Steve giró hacia un auto en el que Sam estaba abriendo la puerta del piloto. Casi lamenté no viajar en moto de nuevo.

—Tenemos que hacer una pequeña parada antes en la torre Stark. Conociendo a Tony no sólo me tendrá las coordenadas de Bucky, sino también información del lugar y de la gente que esté ahí.

—Bien, démonos prisa —Dije montándome en el carro y cerrando la puerta. Sólo podía pensar en que posiblemente pronto encontraríamos a James; antes de darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

—Wow. —Fue lo único que pude decir al admirar la torre Stark. Me parecía que el tal Tony era un poco narcisista.

Subimos y en el lugar había una fiesta muy animada.

—¡Capi! —Gritó un hombre blanco de cabello oscuro y candado, que a mi parecer era muy sexy.

—Stark, ¿me tienes la información? —Le preguntó Steve.

—Por supuesto, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? Hola Sam —El hombre se fijó en mi —Hola encanto— Me extendió su mano.

—Mi nombre es Katherina no encanto —Dije estrechándole la mano y mirándolo con una ceja levantada. Yo tenía razón, era el típico hombre adinerado y sexy que cree que tiene el mundo a sus pies.

El hombre me sonrió y luego se dirigió a Steve y le entregó una carpeta.

—Todo lo que quieres saber está ahí en esos archivos. Efectivamente el soldado tiene algún tiempo en un mismo lugar, pero Capi, no te va a gustar nada lo que vas a leer. Yo creo que es mejor que se vayan ya. Y no creo que me haga falta decirte que si necesitan ayuda, todos estamos contigo.

Si no hubiera estado tan tensa por oír que en los archivos habían malas noticias, me habría conmovido de ver como Tony de hecho tenía sentimientos guardados debajo de esa imagen de playboy.

El rubio le dio las gracias al castaño, se despidieron y salimos del lugar rumbo al auto. Una vez en marcha Steve abrió la carpeta y comenzó a leer.

—Esto no es bueno. —Dijo Steve y mi corazón se salto 2 latidos —Sam, tenemos que ir a ver a Natasha, Bucky está en Rusia.

—¿Qué significa eso Steve? ¿Y quién es Natasha? —Pregunté con nerviosismo.

—Natasha es uno de nosotros, de Los vengadores. Pero ella hace mucho tiempo fue una espía y es de Rusia. Si alguien conoce ese país a la perfección es ella.

—¿Dónde vive Natasha? —Preguntó Sam y acto seguido pude ver la cara de confusión de Steve.

—No lo sé — Respondió con el ceño fruncido —Espera, la llamaré.

5 minutos después la tal Natasha había quedado con Steve que nos vería en el aeropuerto privado de Stark, donde nos esperaba el avión listo para salir. Y de hecho cuando llegamos, ella ya estaba ahí, suponía que era ella porque el resto de las personas que había ahí eran puros hombres.

La pelirroja se acercó a nosotros y me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Natasha, Tony pudo localizar a Bucky, está en Rusia. Según esto lo tiene la gente de la KGB, necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre eso. —Pude notar como la mujer se ponía demasiado seria. Casi sentí como se tensaba.

—Eso no es bueno Rogers, nada bueno. Un hombre como el soldado en manos de la KGB puede ser muy peligroso. Pero no entiendo cómo lo atraparon, él me di… él me parece un hombre bastante precavido y demasiado inteligente como para dejarse atrapar por ellos.

Ni Steve ni Sam se percataron de que Natasha estuvo a punto de decir otra cosa. Yo no dejaba de mirarla, algo me decía que ella sabia más de lo que admitía. Además su acento me sonaba familiar. La pelirroja se dio cuenta entonces de mi escrutinio y levantó un poco la barbilla para dirigirse a mí.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

Steve no me dio tiempo de contestar.

—Ella es Katherina Black, ella estaba con Bucky cuando lo capturaron en Brasil.

—¿Estuvo todo un año en Brasil? Que tonto de su parte. —Dijo Natasha.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — Preguntó Sam.

—Digo, me imagino que ha estado ahí desde que se fue de D.C. —Natasha estaba nerviosa, pero sabia esconderlo muy bien, un hombre no podía darse cuenta, pero yo lo notaba en la forma en que cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. Eso siempre daba seguridad y señalaba que había algo que no quería que se supiese.

—Eso fue hace 2 años Natasha no uno, me imagino que el…

—Ella miente. —Dije mirando a la mujer y enseguida ella se puso a la defensiva —Habla. ¿Qué sabes de James que no quieres decir? —Pude ver como Natasha tragaba con dificultad.

—No sé quién carajos te creas pero yo no tengo porqué mentir. —Steve la tomó del brazo porque ella se había acercado a mí en actitud violenta.

—Natasha, ¿qué es lo que sabes? Tú no eres así. Por favor si sabes algo de Bucky dilo, ahora que sabes quién lo tiene, cualquier información por más tonta que parezca nos puede servir.

La pelirroja arrugó la cara y noté como se debatía por seguir ocultando lo que fuese que sabía, pero Steve dudaba y eso la hizo hablar.

—Hace un año di con él Steve, lo encontré en Jessentuki un pequeño pueblo en la gran montaña de Podkumok Río, en Rusia. —La cara del rubio era de total asombro.

—¿Encontraste a Bucky y no me dijiste nada? ¡¿Por qué?! —Steve tomó a Natasha de los brazos un poco brusco y la miró con mucha confusión e ira.

—Es algo complicado Rogers.

—No, no, ¡dime! Sabes muy bien todo el tiempo que llevo buscándolo, todo el tiempo que llevo carcomiéndome de dolor y de angustia por no saber dónde está y tú lo encontraste hace un año y pensaste que lo mejor era no decírmelo? ¡Habla Natasha Romanoff!

—No te va a gustar nada lo que te voy a decir, y a ella tampoco.

Fruncí el ceño y de repente un pensamientose vino a cabeza, por dios, que no fuera lo que pensaba.

—Habla —Le dije a Natasha.

—Hace un año, apenas el soldado entró a Rusia mis contactos me lo informaron así que fui a buscarlo, quería saber porqué huía y porqué se escondía de ti Steve. Él me aseguró que no sabía quién eras pero yo sé que si lo sabía y también que estaba huyendo de ti más que de cualquier otra cosa. Pero nunca me dijo sus razones. Sólo estuve poco tiempo con él y luego me dijo que se iría a Brasil y me pidió que no te dijera nada. Eso es todo.

—Si eso fue todo, ¿entonces por qué no contármelo? Tú no conoces a Bucky, no le debes lealtad, no eres su amiga, no entiendo tu silencio.

Natasha cada vez podía disimular menos lo nerviosa que estaba y eso sólo confirmaba mis sospechas.

—¿Te acostaste con él no es cierto? Por eso era mejor que Steve no supiera nada, así podías evitar contarle que habías dado con su mejor amigo al que tanto había estado buscando.

Steve me miró como si yo hubiera perdido la razón, era obvio que no podía creer algo así, pero luego volvió a mirar a la pelirroja y su cara le dijo todo.

—Ohh Natasha dime que no es cierto. ¡No lo puedo creer! —Steve la miraba decepcionado —Dime lo que necesito saber para que podamos irnos a buscar a Bucky, no quiero estar más en tu presencia.

A ella le dolieron esas palabras, pude verlo en sus ojos.

—El jefe de la KGB es un hombre muy peligroso, un ex general soviético llamado Aleksander Lukin.


	7. Demons - Chapter 7

**Gracias a este cap espero tener muchos RW, no sean malitas, cada comentario me impulsa a seguir escribiendo así que siéntanse libres de comentar :D Ahhh y porfa, no me odien con este capítulo hahahaha :$**

**Capítulo 7**

De repente todo encajó en mi cabeza, el acento del hombre en la selva, era ruso. Y yo sabía quién era. Claro que lo sabía. Y Dante también, necesitaba localizarlo y contarle todo esto.

—¿Qué pasa Katherina? —Me preguntó Sam, mi cara debía ser un poema.

Steve soltó a Natasha y se acercó a mí preocupado. Yo debía de verme bastante mal.

—Estoy bien. Mejor vámonos ya, cada segundo que perdemos es peor para James. —Empecé a caminar hacia el avión y Sam me siguió, pero el rubio se quedó un momento más con Natasha.

No pude evitar voltear, Steve hablaba con la pelirroja pero no podía verle la cara, sólo a ella. Después de unos minutos se unió a nosotros y Natasha se marchó.

—¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó el capi mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Levanté mi mirada hacia él y sentí tantas emociones juntas, ganas de llorar, impotencia, rabia, ansiedad. Steve empezaba a inspirarme confianza y sin poder evitarlo me arrojé a sus brazos dejando que saliera todo eso que me estaba ahogando.

Pude darme cuenta que mi reacción tomó por sorpresa al rubio, por unos segundos se tensó pero luego me abrazó ofreciéndome el consuelo que tanto necesitaba. En cierta forma éramos compañeros del mismo dolor, ambos sufríamos por la ausencia de la misma persona. Me abracé a él aún más fuerte, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Él, dudando un poco me acarició el cabello.

—Tranquila Katherina, lo vamos a encontrar sano y salvo.

—Prométemelo —Pedí entre sollozos.

—Te lo prometo.

Me sentía tan protegida en los brazos de Steve. Ahora sabía que podía confiar en él, y también sabía que él al igual que yo no descansaría hasta que encontrar a James. Eso me daba esperanza.

—Steve, ¿qué pasó entre James y tú? Él está bastante afectado por eso. ¿Es cierto lo que dijo esa mujer? ¿Que él estaba huyendo de ti? —Mientras preguntaba todo esto me separé del capi y me acomodé bien en mi butaca. Dejé de llorar y me sentía un poco más calmada— Quiero decir, sé que él por mucho tiempo no fue dueño de sus actos y que su misión como soldado era matarte pero, yo no estuve ahí y quiero saberlo todo.

El Capi me miró y vi en su expresión el dolor que sentía y lo que le producía recordar eso.

—Escucha, si es muy doloroso no… —Empecé a decir.

—Hace 2 años más o menos, el antiguo director de Shield, Nick Fury, nos asignó una misión a Natasha y a mí —No pude evitar voltear los ojos cuando la nombró a ella, el rubio captó el gesto pero no dijo nada— A raíz de esa misión se desató una serie de eventos que llevaron a Fury... —Steve se detuvo, tomó aire y continuó— ...a ser asesinado por el soldado del invierno. En el momento yo no sabía quién era, nadie lo sabía. Él era una historia de fantasmas, un mito entre las agencias de inteligencia. Pero luego la viuda negra me contó de una misión donde ella se había encontrado cara a cara con el soldado y ella había salido herida de ese encuentro, me mostró su cicatriz para probarlo.

—¿Quién es la viuda negra? —Pregunté.

—Ohh, Natasha, ella es uno de Los vengadores. —Una vez más no pude evitar hacer un gesto de fastidio al oír su recordé que ya me lo había dicho.

—Después de ser perseguidos por la gente de Hydra, el soldado nos encontró a la viuda, a Sam y a mí en una autopista de D.C y peleamos. En medio de la pelea le quité la máscara que usaba y cuando me miró el mundo se cayó a mis pies. Era Bucky, mi mejor amigo. Y me vio como si yo fuera un extraño. Intentó dispararme en ese momento.

—Sí pero yo lo salvé —Dijo Sam y volteé bruscamente hacia él. Por un momento había olvidado que él estaba con nosotros en el avión.

—Si gracias Sam, nunca te lo agradecí pero yo estaba en shock.

—Hey no hay de qué.

—Después de eso nos encontramos de nuevo. Yo tenía que desactivar unos Helicarriers que pensaban acabar con las amenazas de Hydra, o sea, nosotros. Y en el último Helicarrier ahí estaba él, listo para la 2da batalla. Yo no quería pelear con él, por dios, era Bucky. Pero él no sabía quién era yo. Como último recurso decidí usar mi traje viejo, el que usé cuando Bucky y yo vivíamos en nuestra época con la esperanza de que él pudiera reconocerlo. No lo sé, activarle los recuerdos. No funcionó y terminamos peleando de nuevo. Él es muy bueno pero yo debía salvar a toda esa gente así que le hice frente, pero una vez terminada mi misión lo miré y le dije que no pelearía con él, porque era mi amigo. Tiré mi escudo en señal de tregua. Bucky se me fue encima y me golpeó —Arrugué mi cara de sólo imaginarme ese momento— Pero él una vez me había dicho que estaba conmigo hasta el final y en ese momento le dije, que si yo era su misión la terminara porque yo estaría con él hasta el final.

Steve hizo una pausa y yo estaba con las lágrimas de nuevo amenazando con salir.

—Bucky se detuvo pero el lugar donde estábamos se desplomó y yo caí al agua. Cuando desperté él ya no estaba. No sé ni cómo salí del agua. Yo debería estar muerto.

—Él te salvó, estoy segura. —Le dije con emoción.

—¿Tú crees? Siempre he querido creer eso pero Sam dice que sólo es mi deseo de que él vuelva a ser Bucky, el de antes. —Miré a Sam. Él tenía un buen punto pero yo estaba segura, no sabía cómo, pero lo estaba.

—Supongo que sólo hay una manera de estar seguros y esa es encontrando a James.

—Ahm, Katherina, llámalo Bucky, eso es importante. —Me dijo Steve.

—Pero, yo lo conozco como James, ese fue el nombre que él me dio.

—Sí pero no sabemos en qué condiciones lo vamos a encontrar. Es imprescindible que si él está perdido de nuevo lo hagamos recordar. —Asentí. No veía la hora de que llegáramos.

Nos dirigíamos a Moscú, allí se encontraba la sede de la KGB. Cuando llegamos Steve se puso su traje de Capitán América y Sam agarró su mochila que se enganchó en la espalda y de la cual salían una especie de alas. Por un momento agradecí traer botas, tal vez debía haberme preparado mejor para este viaje. Pero ya no importaba, habíamos llegado y estábamos cada vez más cerca de James.

Steve sacó un aparato de rastreo de algún lugar de su traje y revisó las coordenadas que le había dado Stark.

—Bien, estamos algo lejos del lugar. Tenemos que tomar un atajo y llegar por esta entrada. —Yo no entendía mucho ese aparato pero pude notar como había un punto que titilaba en rojo, suponía que era el brazo biónico.

Sam abrió sus alas y se adelantaría hasta el lugar para estudiar la zona. Steve se las ingenió para conseguir una moto y nos pusimos en camino. Cuando estábamos cerca de lo que parecía ser un edificio abandonado, vimos a Sam haciéndonos señas desde el cielo.

—Que entremos, no hay nadie alrededor. —Me dijo el capi y entramos por el portón oxidado que servía más de adorno que de protección.

El lugar se veía decadente. La pintura estaba corroída y en partes carecía de existencia totalmente. Era de noche y las pocas luces que funcionaban en la fachada del edificio le daban un aire tétrico como de hospital abandonado en película de terror. Llegamos hasta la puerta principal y Steve la abrió sin problemas. Todo me parecía muy fácil.

—¿Crees que esto pueda ser una trampa? —Pregunté.

—Es posible, ten esto. —Steve me tendió un arma más grande que la mía, la cual guardé en mi bota— Tal vez deberías esperar aquí y dejarme entrar solo.

—¿Y dejarte toda la diversión? —Solté una pequeña carcajada— no cariño, llegamos juntos y entraremos juntos. Además recuerda que si no fuera por mi información, no habrías encontrado a James. Quiero encontrarlo tanto como tú.

Steve sonrió resignado.

—Muy bien, pero mantente a salvo ¿está bien? —Asentí y entramos al lugar.

Aparentemente estaba vacío. Habían muchas maquinas y una silla con muchos cables conectados a ella. Había rastros de sangre en el piso y cristales hechos pedazos por todo el lugar. Todo estaba muy sucio. Si los artefactos no hubieran estado en tan buen estado hubiera creído que hacía mucho tiempo nadie ponía un pie en esa habitación.

Steve y yo recorrimos el lugar, nos acercamos a las maquinas y al monitor que estaba al lado de la silla. Me acerqué un poco más y sentí escalofríos. En los pasamanos de la silla habían como una especie de cerraduras que imaginé se usaban para atrapar a la persona que se sentara ahí. Se me revolvió todo pensando que posiblemente era allí donde habían tenido a James.

—¿Crees que llegamos tarde? ¿Qué de alguna manera supieron que veníamos y se fueron? —Pregunté abatida y sintiéndome impotente.

—No lo creo. —Esa voz no era de Steve.

Giré bruscamente y ahí estaba él. James. Vestido con un traje de cuero y una máscara que le cubría la cara sólo dejando a la vista sus hermosos ojos.

—¡James! —Grité y corrí hacia él pero el rubio se interpuso entre los 2.

—No Katherina, míralo bien.

No entendía a qué carajos se refería Steve, yo sólo quería correr a los brazos de James y abrazarlo. Pero luego, lo miré bien como me había pedido. El castaño estaba parado frente a nosotros y sostenía un arma. Nos estaba apuntando.

Sentí como poco a poco mi mundo se derrumbaba. Claro que habíamos llegado tarde. James volvía a ser El soldado del invierno.

—Bucky —Dijo Steve. James ni se inmutó.

—Bucky —Repetí yo —Mírame, soy yo, soy Katherina. ¿No te acuerdas de mí? ¿De Brasil? Yo te curé la herida de tu costilla.

El soldado me miraba pero era como si no me viera en realidad. Su mirada pasaba de mis ojos a los de Steve y su mano se levantó un poco más para poder apuntarnos mejor.

—No sé quien carajos es Bucky pero ustedes están muertos.

Sentí como Steve me volteó y se puso delante de mí, sacó su escudo y lo usó para protegernos del disparo, todo a una velocidad increíble.

—¡James! —Grité de nuevo —James, somos nosotros por dios. Lucha contra lo que sea que te hayan hecho, vuelve por favor, ¡vuelve!

Pero el soldado siguió disparándonos. Steve lanzó su escudo contra James y le tumbó la pistola. Antes de que pudiera recogerla el capi se fue contra el castaño y comenzaron a forcejear.

—Bucky, ya hemos pasado por esto, recuerda por favor. Tu nombre es James Buchanan Barnes. Somos amigos —Por un momento Steve logró dominar al soldado atrapándole un brazo haciendo que James se encorvara y quedara mirando hacia donde yo estaba— Mírala Bucky, es Katherina, a ella también la conoces. Por favor recuerda.

James me miró un segundo y pude ver dolor, confusión y odio en su mirada. No sabía cual emoción era más fuerte pero presentía que eran las 3 al mismo tiempo.

El soldado se liberó de Steve y recogió su arma con la que me apuntó. Yo sólo miré sus ojos.

—¿Me vas a matar James? ¿Será como aquella vez en la selva cuando nos vimos por primera vez? ¿Recuerdas? Me pediste ayuda y te la di sin importarme nada.

El castaño dudó un segundo pero igual me disparó. Vi correr a Steve hacia mí pero estaba muy lejos. La bala me rozó la oreja derecha e hizo que me tambaleara un poco. El capi me ayudó a levantarme y cuando volteamos el soldado ya no estaba.

—Lo perdimos Steve. James es de nuevo una maquina asesina. Lo perdimos.

—No, no todo está perdido aún Katherina.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No te fijaste que él pudo haberte matado pero no lo hizo? Bucky es un magnifico tirador, tiene una puntería envidiable. Si hubiera querido en este momento estarías muerta, pero no lo estás. Muy dentro de su mente sabe quién eres.

—Pero me disparó Steve, me disparó. —Dije entre sollozos.

—Ven aquí —Me abrazó— Él no sabe lo que está haciendo. Pero nosotros lo haremos reaccionar. Tenemos que hacerlo recordar y creo que tú puedes llegar a él.

—¿Por qué yo?—

—Porque él sólo te atacó a ti. Eres tú a quien ve como amenaza, ya sea porque te recuerda o porque lo haces sentir inseguro. Sea como sea le despiertas una emoción y eso es algo muy bueno.

Nos separamos y Steve se me quedó mirando. Estaba tan cerca de mí que me hizo sentir incómoda.

—No puedo decir que no entiendo a Bucky. Tienes algo que atrae y que hace que cualquier persona quiera estar cerca de ti, Katherina. —Steve bajó su cabeza para besarme y yo me quedé en shock.


	8. Demons - Chapter 8

**El ultimo cap ha creado controversia hahaha pero sigan leyendo Staners, este fic es de Winter Soldier. Gracias a todas las chicas que comentan, amo leer sus comentarios, mientras más comentarios más se anima la musa :D Disfruten el siguiente cap.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Me habría gustado reaccionar un poco antes. Sólo al sentir los dulces labios de Steve Rogers sobre los míos hizo que me diera cuenta de que esto realmente estaba pasando. No era mi imaginación, pero lo peor no era eso sino que me descubrí correspondiendo a ese beso, aunque no sabía muy bien porqué. El beso pasó de ser dulce a tornarse un poco más rápido y exigente. Fue ahí cuando la lucidez volvió a mí y me separé del rubio.

—¡Discúlpame! Katherina, discúlpame no… no sé qué me pasó. —Steve se veía avergonzado.

—Está bien, no es toda tu culpa. Yo… yo no te detuve. —Lo miré a los ojos. Estaba demasiado confundida. Lo de James y ahora esto— Creo que es mejor que salgamos de aquí y veamos qué vamos a hacer.

No esperé respuesta y salí del lugar. Sam estaba afuera, esperándonos.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Lo encontraron? Aquí afuera todo está tranquilo pe… —Sam vio mi expresión y se calló. En eso apareció Steve detrás de mí.

—Lo perdimos una vez más. Y cuando digo perdimos me refiero, a que no es él de nuevo.

—Entonces lo buscamos otra vez. —Dije firmemente.

—Necesitamos un plan. —Dijo Sam.

Los 3 nos miramos. Podía sentirse una vibra extraña entre nosotros. Steve no pudo mantener mi mirada y la bajó. Yo sentí como el rubor cubría mis mejillas.

—Salgamos de aquí, este lugar no me gusta. Nos vemos en el aeropuerto. —Dijo Sam y emprendió el vuelo.

Rogers y yo nos quedamos solos y tengo que admitir que la situación era bastante incómoda.

—Deberíamos hablar... de lo que pasó. —Le dije pero Steve caminó hacia dónde había dejado la moto y ni siquiera volteó a verme— Steve… Steve… ¡Steve! —Al fin se detuvo. Se dio media vuelta y por fin me miró a los ojos.

—No tenemos que hablar de eso Katherina, fue una estupidez de mi parte. Me dejé llevar. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Siento algo… siento algo extraño cuando estoy cerca de ti. Es… Diossss yo nunca había hecho eso pero tu presencia me calienta la sangre. Discúlpame. Tu…

—Yo me dejé besar Steve, tampoco fue a la fuerza. Además fue sólo fue un beso. —A mi mente vino el recuerdo de otros labios muy distintos sobre los míos. Mis emociones ya casi sobrepasaban los límites del caos.

—Ese es el problema, para mí no fue sólo un beso.

—Steve…

—Vámonos de aquí, no quiero que nos tomen por sorpresa. —Dijo caminando lejos de mí. Lo seguí.

Llegamos a la moto y nos montamos, fue muy extraño esta vez aferrarme a Steve como lo estaba haciendo. Creo que le pasaba lo mismo porque lo sentí respirar muy profundo y por un momento subí mi mano izquierda y pude notar como su corazón iba muy rápido. Este viaje sería interesante.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto Sam ya estaba ahí, claro, la próxima vez yo usaría sus alas y él podía irse con Steve. Subimos al avión y el rubio se perdió de mi vista al entrar en una puerta que había al final del pasillo. Regresó trayendo un botiquín de emergencia.

—¿Alguien está herido? —Preguntó Sam.

—Estoy bien. —Rogers se acercó hasta mí. Nos miramos, podía ver tristeza y vergüenza en sus ojos— Está bien. — Me rendí sentándome en una butaca y girando mi cabeza hacia la izquierda para que pudiera curarme.

Steve alzó su mano hacia mí y me sostuvo el cabello para retirarlo de mi oreja. En realidad era una herida mínima. Levante mi mano para sostenerme yo misma el cabello y que él pudiera hacer su tarea. Sin querer rocé su mano.

—Disculpa. —Me dijo él y yo sonreí. Era yo quien debería haberse disculpado.

—¿Y qué haremos ahora? —Pregunté.

—Sam, llama a Tony. Dile que perdimos a Bucky y que necesitamos que lo localice de nuevo. Dile lo que pasó, que estaba solo y que posiblemente sabía que veníamos. Que averigüe porqué.

El aludido se retiró un poco de nosotros y sacó su celular.

—Steve… —Empecé pero él no me miró— Steve por favor, no me trates así, todo esto es muy raro. Hace unos días ni te conocía y ahora no puedes ni mirarme a la cara. No estoy molesta por el beso y tampoco puedo decir que no me haya gustado —Levantó su vista y buscó mis ojos— Es sólo que todo esto está pasando demasiado rápido. Por mucho tiempo lo único que he querido es encontrar a James. Siento que él llegó a mi vida por una razón, y por eso estamos aquí hoy. Toda su historia, lo que ha sufrido… no es justo, no quiero que siga pasando por eso, ¡no lo acepto!

—Tú sólo conoces la historia pero yo estuve ahí, fue a mí a quien intentó matar. Él es mi amigo. Incluso cuando no tenía nada, yo tenía a Bucky. Y verlo ahora en esta situación… Lo conozco, sé porqué huía de mí y de todos, no puede aceptar todas las cosas atroces que ha hecho por orden de Hydra. Ellos son el enemigo, no Bucky. Él no debería sentirse avergonzado, no es su culpa. —Terminó de curarme y se alejó un poco.

—Entonces tenemos que recuperarlo y hacerle ver todo eso. Sé que él es tu amigo pero de alguna manera yo me siento unida a él, no lo puedo explicar. Siento… Quiero… Necesito que él esté bien. Lo demás no importa.

Steve se me quedó mirando. Tal vez había dejado ver más de lo que yo quería. Lo cierto es que si se podía, yo estaba aún más confundida. Quería que todo esto acabara, que James estuviera bien y a salvo y así podría largarme unos meses fuera de la ciudad, o del país. Lejos de Steve y de Bucky para poder aclararme. Cargaba las emociones a flor de piel y eso no era bueno, casi nunca puedes pensar con claridad cuando estás así.

Sam se acercó y nos dijo que Tony no había podido localizar al soldado lo cual era muy extraño. Nos recomendó que nos fuéramos de Rusia así que le avisamos al piloto y partimos con rumbo a NY.

Cuando arribamos encendí mi celular y tenía como mil mensajes de George. Había olvidado por completo que mi año sabático estaba por terminarse. Debía volver al trabajo pero yo no me sentía en condiciones de trabajar. Lo llamé.

—Hey George.

_—Kat, al fin apareces. ¿Dónde carajos has estado metida?_

—Larga historia, ¿qué pasó?

_—Tu abuela, está grave._

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que está grave? Ella… ella está muy bien de salud. —Empecé a respirar con dificultad.

_—Kat, vente al hospital central, no le doy mucho tiempo._

—¡No! No… no… —Todo se volvió borroso y me costaba hablar. Steve corrió hasta a mí y me sostuvo a tiempo pues mi equilibrio se había esfumado— Necesito… necesito ir al… hospital… Steve, necesito ir al hospital… Llévame, llévame por favor…

—Cálmate, Katherina cálmate, respira. —Intenté respirar, pero algo por dentro me oprimía el pecho muy fuerte.

Steve me quitó el teléfono y trancó la llamada. En el aeropuerto estaba el carro justo dónde lo habíamos dejado antes de partir. Nos montamos y Sam arrancó. El capi se había montado atrás conmigo e intentaba calmarme pero yo estaba aturdida, sólo podía pensar en mi nonna, no podía morirse, ella no.

Llegamos al hospital, pregunté en información dónde tenían a Isabella Black y corrí hacia Cuidados intensivos con el alma en un hilo. Al llegar visualicé a George y a Dante, quien estaba pegado a la puerta de la sala y se veía realmente mal. Llegué hasta él y nos abrazamos muy fuerte. Era la primera vez en mi vida que lo veía en ese estado.

—¿Qué pasó? Dante ¿qué pasó? Abuela estaba bien de salud, no entiendo. —Dije sollozando. Giré mi cabeza un poco para mirar a George y su cara no expresaba nada bueno. Sentí a alguien detrás mí. Era Steve.

—Al parecer fue un infarto. —Me dijo Dante, pero no lo decía muy convencido. Había cierta rabia en su tono de voz.

Abuela vivía en un hogar para ancianos puesto que yo viajaba demasiado. Claro que no era como los otros hogares para personas mayores, éste era de lujo y con privilegios que muy pocos llegaban a tener. La había llevado allí no por esas superficialidades sino por la seguridad y el trato que les daban a sus clientes. Creía que ahí estaba segura, pero me había equivocado.

—¿Un infarto? ¿Cómo? Ella no tiene problemas del corazón, nunca se altera, ¿qué pasó? —Dante me tomó del brazo y me alejó un poco de Steve y de George.

—Cara, la versión oficial es un infarto, pero estoy 99,9 % seguro de que fue provocado. —Abrí los ojos aterrada y sorprendida. Recordé lo que me había dicho el soldado. ¿Habría sido la gente de Lukin?

—Dante, tengo que contarte algo, es muy delicado pero en estos momentos no tengo cabeza para eso. Necesito saber que mi abuela se pondrá bien. ¿Qué dicen los médicos?

—Dicen que estará bien, que no fue muy fuerte pero yo realmente dudo que el infarto fuera por causa natural.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque Isabella tenía marcas en su brazo derecho, como si alguien la hubiera agarrado con mucha fuerza. El doctor dice que son golpes por la caída cuando sufrió el ataque cardíaco pero yo sé reconocer muy bien esos moretones. —Lo miré confundida— Yo fui a visitar a tu abuela hoy, sabía que no estabas en la ciudad y fui a hacerle compañía y cuando entré a su habitación la encontré en el suelo y le vi las marcas.

Eran contadas las veces que Dante visitaba a la abuela, de hecho creo que si podía contar 5 en toda mi vida eran muchas. Siempre hacía todo a distancia o enviaba a su gente o simplemente se aparecía por unos minutos. Pero visitar y quedarse con ella o conmigo era extraño. Sólo cuando yo le pedía ayuda él se quedaba conmigo, aunque siempre terminaba yéndose. Nada de esto tenía sentido.

Dante volteó y se quedó mirando a Steve, luego se giró hacia mí.

—Es un amigo, me está ayudado con el asunto de James.

—¿Es él no? El Capitán América. Lo recuerdo de las fotos que había en los archivos que te di.

—Sí es él. —Dije sin mirar a Dante.

—¿Y, lo encontraron? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Es una historia incómoda y larga. Sí lo encontramos pero él ya no es el mismo de antes. —Decir eso me dolió más de lo que me había imaginado.

—Entonces él ha vuelto a ser el soldado ¿verdad? Eso no es bueno. Quiero que dejes de ir tras él cara mia, él ya no sabe lo que hace y puede lastimarte.

—Noo Dante, no voy a dejar de buscarlo. ¡Ahora es cuando más me necesita! Además…Steve… Steve cree que yo soy la única que puede llegar a él. —Me miró confundido— Cuando lo encontramos James tuvo la oportunidad de matarme y no lo hizo. Creemos que es porque muy dentro de él, me recuerda y yo elijo creer que así es.

El hombre me miró como si quisiera regañarme, pero yo estaba decidida. Luego decidí que debía decirle lo que había averiguado.

—Dante, tengo que decirte algo que averiguamos. Sé que te va a afectar. Yo no me sé la historia completa pero abuela me contó que él tenía que ver con tu pasado.

—¿De qué hablas cara?

—El hombre que tiene a James, el que lo volvió de nuevo una maquina asesina es Aleksander Lukin.

Dante palideció. Pero luego se puso rojo y su expresión era de total odio.

—Katherina, si ese hombre está involucrado en todo esto TE ORDENO que te alejes de este asunto y te olvides del soldado ¡para siempre!

Él jamás me había hablado de esa forma. ¿Ordenarme? Sabía que le afectaría pero esto era demasiado.

—Dante no te ofendas, siempre te he visto como un padre y te tengo demasiado aprecio, te quiero mucho pero, no pienso dejar de buscar a James.

El hombre me tomó de los brazos con un poco de brusquedad.

—Cara no lo entiendes, ¡es demasiado peligroso!

—¿Qué es lo peligroso? ¿Qué ha cambiado? Yo sabía que buscar a James era peligroso, ¿recuerdas? Cuando me diste su archivo yo me imaginaba lo que supondría. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué al saber que lo tiene ese hombre me dices todo esto?

Dante parecía luchar contra sí mismo, se debatía entre sí decirme o no. Respiró profundo.

—Cara, es hora de que sepas que tus padres, no murieron en un accidente. Ese avión dónde viajaban fue manipulado, fue derribado con alevosía. Y la orden de ese asesinato la dio Aleksander Lukin.


	9. Demons - Chapter 9

**Casi no me han dejado RW :( recuerden que comentando alimentan a la musa, así que ya saben hahaha ;) Recuerden unirse a la página en Facebook Sebastian Stan Venezuela y al grupo Staners Venezolanas.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 **

Eso era más de lo que podía soportar, sentí que me desvanecía y luego perdí el conocimiento. Cuando desperté estaba sobre un sofá de la sala de espera, todo era confuso. Vi a Dante, a George, a Steve y a un médico frente a mí, este último tenía una linterna en su mano derecha y aparentemente quería que yo siguiera la luz. Una vez que el doctor se aseguró de que estaba bien (sólo fue un desmayo) se retiró dejándonos a los 4 en una situación extraña.

No dije nada. Sólo medité sobre todo lo que me había pasado todo este tiempo. Mi vida era perfecta y ahora todo era un caos. Mis padres asesinados, la abuela en cuidados intensivos, yo en medio de una batalla persiguiendo a un soldado y todo… todo relacionado con ese hombre.

—Dante tienes que decirme quién es Aleksander Lukin. —Los 3 hombres que me miraban abrieron los ojos con sorpresa— No quiero más mentiras. ¡Quiero saberlo todo ya!

—¿Quién es Aleksander Lukin? —Preguntó George muy interesado.

—Steve ¿no? —Dijo Dante mirando al rubio— ¿Por qué tú y George no van a la cafetería y me dejan a solas con Katherina? —Steve entendió perfecto la indirecta y se fue llevándose al castaño.

—Cara, por tu bien, entiéndelo, no vuelvas a decir ese nombre en público. —Dante se levantó del sofá, caminó por la sala asegurándose de que estábamos solos y luego se sentó de nuevo a mi lado.— Katherina, esto es delicado así que te voy a pedir que no hables hasta que yo termine, ¿está bien? —Asentí.

Dante respiró profundo.

—Aleksander Lukin es un ex general soviético que trabajaba o trabaja en la KGB, el centro de inteligencia de La unión soviética. Pero antes de llegar a la KGB era el protegido de un hombre llamado Vasily Karpov. Este hombre se cruzó en mi camino cuando yo era muy joven, y quiso que me uniera a ellos, decía que yo tenía "algo" que le gustaba y que podría serle útil para su grupo de desadaptados. Nunca supe qué era pero jamás acepté y por mucho tiempo intervino en mi vida, manipulando personas a mi alrededor y haciendo cosas horribles con tal de orillarme a que yo aceptara. Nunca lo hice así que Karpov mandó a matar a mi padre. Yo no tenía mucha familia sólo mis padres y cuando papá apareció muerto supe que había sido él. Cuando tenía 16 años tuve que cambiar mi vida para poder defenderme y me uní a la mafia, fue la única manera que encontré para hacerlo. Solamente así fue que pude salvar a mi madre, la saqué de Italia antes de que pudiera pasarle algo. Tuve que madurar de golpe y hacer cosas que para mi edad eran demasiado pero que al menos no era asesinar gente como sabia que hacia la gente de Karpov. Eventualmente muchos años después tuve que asesinar, pero no a los míos, no a gente inocente, es un privilegio que obtuve por unirme tan joven a la Cosa Nostra aunque siempre me tocaba el trabajo sucio de los "jefes".

Dante tenía la mirada perdida.

—En el grupo de desadaptados había un hombre, tal vez tuviera unos 33 o 35 años que era la mano derecha de Karpov, ese hombre era Aleksander. Fue él quien se encargó de seguir el trabajo del otro en reclutarme cuando Karpov murió. En un principio no entendía cómo a estas alturas seguía casi igual que en ese entonces hasta que leí el archivo de James. Lukin tuvo que haberse congelado al igual que el soldado. Quiero decir, sólo ha envejecido como 20 años desde que lo conozco. Cuando lo volví a ver no podía creer que era él. Creía que mi mente estaba tan dañaba por todo que me lo estaba imaginando. Entonces me amenazó para que me uniera a él, que si no lo hacía pagaría el precio, y la única persona con la que yo tenía amistad en ese momento era… era tu… era tu padre. Por eso me alejé de ustedes, por eso nunca las visito como debería. Lo siento cara, es mi culpa.

Mire a Dante con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba cansada de llorar.

—Entenderé si me odias…

El hombre que estaba frente a mí me había contado el secreto más oscuro de su vida y pensaba que yo iba a odiarlo. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

—Dante, tú no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que ha pasado, ¿no lo ves? Has sido una víctima de esos… ¡enfermos! Igual que James, obligados de maneras distintas a hacer cosas que de otra forma jamás habrían hecho. Pero, hay algo que tengo que preguntar Dante, ¿esa es toda la historia? ¿No hay nada más que yo tenga que saber?

Dante me miró fijamente por un rato, me veía de una manera que no supe cómo interpretar, era como si le doliera.

—No cara, es todo lo que tienes que saber. —Me dijo al fin.

—Ok. ¿Y qué pasa ahora? No podemos cruzarnos de brazos y ya. No me importa quién carajos es ese maniático, hay que sacar a James de sus garras.

—Cálmate cara mia, cálmate. Yo tengo que ir a hacer unas llamadas, hay mucha gente en deuda conmigo, es hora de que paguen. —Dante salió de la sala y George entró seguido de Steve.

Mi amigo se acercó a mí con la confianza y naturalidad de siempre, Steve no lo perdía de vista, se sentó a mi lado y sin pensarlo me abrazó.

—Me asustaste con el desmayo. ¿Has comido algo?

—La verdad es que no. —Dije con sorpresa. Ahora no me parecía tan raro que me hubiera desmayado.

—Iré a traerte algo. —Una vez George salió de nuestra vista Steve se me acercó, se sentó, tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su corazón el cual estaba un poco acelerado.

—Es mi manera de decirte que me asusté también cuando te vi desvanecerte. Has pasado por mucho en muy poco tiempo, necesitas descansar y reponerte —Intenté diferir— No, no Katherina, así como estás no voy a llevarte a ningún lado. Así que si quieres venir conmigo a buscar a Bucky primero tienes que estar bien.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe.

—¿Ya sabes dónde está James?

—Bucky, llámalo Bucky. —Rodé mis ojos— Y sí, mientras estábamos afuera tu… amigo y yo, Stark me llamó. Bucky está aquí en NY.

—¿Qué? ¿Aquí? ¿Crees que nos siguió? ¿O tendrá alguna misión aquí?

—No lo sé. Todo es muy raro. Cuando lo vimos en Rusia no fue una coincidencia, él nos estaba esperando, por eso lo encontramos tan fácil. Es muy posible que esto sea de nuevo una trampa pero igual hay que ir, cuando estés recuperada. —Steve hizo énfasis en la palabra "estés" y supe que no cambiaria de opinión. Mi mano seguía en su pecho, le sonreí y su corazón se aceleró una vez más. Sentí el rubor en mis mejillas y jalé suavemente para recuperar mi mano. Steve carraspeó.

—Stark me dijo que cualquier cambio en su posición me avisaría, pero yo tengo el presentimiento de que por los momentos seguirá aquí en NY. No podemos dejar que nos tome por sorpresa de nuevo… —Steve tenía razón, debíamos adelantarnos a sus movimientos.

Me quedé callada por un momento, había algo de lo que quería hablar pero no sabía cómo sacarlo a colación.

—Steve, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Pero por favor, hablemos sinceramente. —El rubio tomó aire y asintió— ¿Por qué me besaste?

—Me pediste sinceridad. Katherina, yo vengo de otra época, de otro tiempo. Cuando estaba intentando ingresar al ejército antes del suero del súper soldado, había una chica, Peggy Carter. Ella me vio cuando nadie más lo hizo y yo me enamoré pero no sabía cómo tratar a una mujer y luego me convertí en Capitán América y todo fue una montaña rusa. Después pasó lo del hielo y cuando desperté, bueno, ya las cosas no eran como antes. Me prometí que si alguna vez otra chica me hacía sentir lo mismo que Peggy no perdería el tiempo de nuevo, y cuando Bucky te disparó, no lo sé, me apresuré. Me gustaste cuando te conocí eso no puedo negarlo y ver la pasión con la que buscabas a mi amigo, fue como todo junto ¿sabes? —Asentí— No sabría decirte qué sentí en ese beso pero me gustó. Querías sinceridad y te la estoy dando.

Sus palabras me abrumaron. Tenía que aceptarlo, me pasaban cosas con Steve pero tal y como había dicho, nada me detendría en lo que yo consideraba mi misión, ayudar a James.

—No sé qué decir Steve, yo… Yo estoy muy confundida y no quiero decir algo que pueda malinterpretarse o de lo que yo pueda arrepentirme. Pero no quiero que esto nos afecte.

—Entiendo a lo que te refieres y te repito que fue mi culpa, mejor pongamos toda nuestra atención en buscar a Bucky, ¿te parece?

—Sí. —Sonreí y el rubio me devolvió la sonrisa. Me sentía un poco mejor, pero tarde o temprano tendría que pensar profundamente en esto y aclararme.

George regresó con la comida.

—Kat, Dante logró entrar a ver a tu abuela y acaba de avisarme que ella quiere verte.

No lo pensé 2 veces, me levanté de inmediato y fui hasta el pasillo de cuidados intensivos. Dante estaba en toda la entrada y también habían 2 hombres muy altos y fornidos a cada lado de la puerta que suponía era la habitación de mi nonna. Miré a Dante.

—Es por su seguridad. —Asentí y entré.

La sola habitación era deprimente, me acerqué a la cama y noté todos los cables conectados al cuerpo de mi abuela, tenía una mascarilla con oxigeno pero sus ojos bien despiertos brillaban como siempre, lo cual me animó un poco. Ella me miró cuando llegué hasta ella y juro que hasta me regaló una sonrisa. Intentó quitarse la mascarilla pero no la dejé.

—Nonna no, déjate eso. Te ayuda. —Pero como siempre, Isabella Black hacía lo que quería. Se quitó la mascarilla y esta vez una hermosa sonrisa adornó su arrugado pero dulce rostro.

—Pequeña. —Abuela siempre me había dicho pequeña, decía que así me llamaba papá cuando yo lo abrazaba; le recordaba a él. La historia oculta era que en verdad me llamaba así porque siempre fui muy chiquita y solía usar esa condición para meterme en problemas. —No te asustes, no me voy a morir. Si no fuera por este cuerpo viejo y decrepito viviría para siempre.

No pude evitar reírme. Genio y figura hasta la sepultura.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien?

—Me duele solamente cuando me rio. De resto estoy bien. —Volví a reír.

—Nonni, si me asustaste y mucho. Hasta Dante ha estado a tu pendiente sin moverse ni un momento.

—Dante. ¿Lo quieres mucho verdad? —Sonreí y asentí. —Yo también lo quiero. Él es un gran hombre pero le ha tocado llevar una vida muy dura. Ha tenido que tomar decisiones difíciles incluso desde muy joven.

—Lo sé, estuvimos hablando y me contó de ese hombre, de cómo se volvió mafioso y porqué no tiene familia. Ya me dijo la verdad sobre cómo murieron mamá y papá. ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? Merecía saber la verdad. Además yo no creo que sea culpa de Dante como él piensa. Sólo se topó con las personas equivocadas y eso nadie lo puede controlar.

—Pequeña, Dante habrá tenido sus razones para hacerlo. Lo importante es que ya lo sabes. A mí no me tocaba contar nada, era su secreto. Pero me alegro mucho de que lo sepas, no quería morirme dejando eso así.

—Acabas de decirme que no te vas a morir.

—Así es, pero por un momento si tuve miedo. Cuando ese hombre se acercó a mí… No sé cómo entró a mi habitación. Me aterroricé sólo de verlo. Estaba parado frente a la ventana y el viento ondeaba su cabello lo cual le daba un aire de película de terror, llevaba el rostro cubierto por una máscara pero su brazo… Es difícil olvidar un brazo de metal ¿sabes? Me tomó del antebrazo muy fuerte y luego empezó a preguntarme por ti y quería que lo llevara contigo. No dejaba de nombrarte pero tenía una voz fría y carente de emoción. Me asustaba que quisiera matarte, que quisiera hacerte daño y me negué a hablar, simplemente me quedé callada y creo que se enfureció… ¿Por qué te busca un hombre así Kate?

Yo no oía nada, mi mente se había trabado en lo del "brazo de metal". Sentí cómo el mundo se me venía abajo. James había sido el causante del infarto de mi abuela.


	10. Demons - Chapter 10

**Estoy muy feliz por todos sus RWS, recuerden siempre comentar y muchas gracias por leerme :D Aquí el nuevo cap.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

No, no lo podía creer. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué James hizo eso, por qué? No no no no no no ¡NO! Tuve que respirar profundo muchas veces. Sentía mi corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho. Era demasiada ira, dolor, decepción, miedo, rabia. Todo junto.

—Pequeña ¿estás bien? —Me preguntó abuela con voz asustada.

—Yo... Sólo… Necesito aire. ¿Estarás bien nonna? ¿Quieres que le diga a Dante que te haga compañía? ¿O a George?

—Estoy bien, pero tú te ves muy mal Kate, creo que si te caería bien un poco de aire. Ve.

Le di un beso en la frente a mi abuela y salí de la habitación. Afuera estaba Dante todavía.

—Dante necesito salir, quédate con la nonna ¿sí? —Él puso cara de que sabía que yo estaba a punto de hacer algo estúpido— Por favor. —Asintió y yo salí como rayo del lugar, pasé la sala de espera donde estaban George y Steve y seguí de largo hasta salir del hospital.

No estaba pensando, me dominaba la rabia. Oí que alguien me gritaba pero no quería detenerme. Seguí caminando y la ira me hacía llorar, pero no quería seguir derramando lágrimas por él, se había metido con lo más sagrado que tenía y no se lo iba a perdonar jamás. Sentí que alguien me tomaba fuertemente del brazo y me volteaba.

—Fue él, Steve. —Le dije con la mandíbula apretada y más fuerte de lo normal— James le provocó el infarto a mi abuela.

EL rubio puso cara de "mierda" e intentó hacer que me calmara pero yo estaba fúrica. Me di media vuelta para irme, ni sabía a dónde, sólo quería mantenerme en movimiento pero Steve me detuvo.

—Suéltame Rogers. —Le advertí.

—¿O qué?

—¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Quiero estar sola! —Empecé a forcejear con Steve para que me soltara, pero él tenía una fuerza sobrehumana. De hecho la tenía.

—Golpéame si eso te ayuda, pero no pienso dejarte para que vayas a hacer quién sabe qué locura.

Le tomé la palabra, lo golpeé desesperadamente. En mi mente veía la cara de James y me enfurecía aún más. Una vez pasada la rabia, se dio paso la impotencia y luego la decepción, el dolor y la tristeza. Paré de golpear a Steve y me dejé caer llorando, estaba harta de llorar pero mis emociones estaban descontroladas. A quién de verdad quería golpear era al soldado del invierno, quería causarle tanto daño y dolor por haberse atrevido a lastimar a mi abuela...

El rubio me levantó del suelo y me abrazó. Me sentía tan segura entre sus brazos, tan en paz. Esta vez fui yo quien quiso besarlo, levanté mi rostro y observé sus hermosos ojos. Steve me hacía sentir demasiado bien, podía ver una bonita relación con él, tranquila, llena de momentos dulces. Pero al mismo tiempo me estaba dejando llevar por mi repentino odio hacía James y el capi no se merecía eso, me lo pensé mejor y cuando acerqué mis labios hacía él, le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Llévame al hospital de nuevo, por favor. —Me sequé las lágrimas y dejé que Steve me guiara de regreso.

—

Días después a mi abuela la habían dado de alta, el infarto había sido peligroso por su edad pero su buena salud y condición física ayudaron mucho a su recuperación. Dante y yo la llevamos de vuelta a su hogar de la 3ra edad donde ahora gozaba de doble seguridad, nunca más nadie se le acercaría a lastimarla, ni siquiera el temible soldado del invierno.

Me había costado convencer a Steve de que me dejara ir con él esta vez, ahora que sabía que James era responsable de lo de mi nonna, le daba miedo que mi juicio se nublara. Y tal vez lo estaba, pero yo necesitaba ir, necesitaba enfrentar al soldado y exigirle que me dijera porqué se había ido contra la persona que yo más quería en el mundo. No me importaba si me pasaba algo, yo tenía que ver a James a los ojos y él tendría que darme una explicación.

Esa noche nos dirigíamos Capitán América, Falcon y yo (de colada) a un rascacielos de lujo dónde según las coordenadas de Stark, se encontraba el soldado. ¿Estaría en una misión? ¿Acaso estaba a punto de asesinar a alguien? Era pasada la medianoche y había muy poca gente en el edificio puesto que no era un sitio para vivir sino para trabajar. Burlamos la seguridad y entramos. Falcon volaba por los alrededores en busca de alguna trampa o una emboscada.

Steve y yo tomamos el ascensor, según el reporte James estaba en el piso 115.

—Este lugar es bastante tétrico de noche. —Dije mirando el lugar a oscuras cuando las puertas se abrieron y salimos al pasillo.

Sólo había una puerta de dónde salía luz y era justo la última. Rogers se adelantó y yo venía detrás de él con mi arma lista. Nos acercamos poco a poco y sigilosamente mirando hacia todos lados. Cuando llegamos hasta la puerta ésta estaba entreabierta, lo que dejaba que la luz de adentro iluminara un poco la entrada. Steve se asomó y luego retrocedió de golpe.

—Hay un hombre adentro hablando por celular. Se ve normal, no parece de la KGB o Hydra.

—¿Será la victima? ¿Deberíamos entrar y avisarle? Protegerlo, no sé… —No tuve chance de terminar de hablar, se escuchó un disparo y Steve entró corriendo en la habitación.

Adentro un hombre se retorcía en el suelo con un tiro en la pierna y muy cerca de la ventana estaba parado el soldado apuntándolo con un fusil M4. Steve fue hasta el hombre para protegerlo y yo apunté a James.

—Bucky, no lo hagas. —Gritó el capi colocándose entre el hombre tirado en el suelo y el soldado.

—Steve llévate al hombre, necesita que le curen esa herida. —La bala sólo le había rozado la pierna.

Yo seguía apuntándole a James y éste al hombre. La mirada fría del soldado iba de Steve a mí en segundos. El rubio se volteó para ayudar al hombre y sacarlo de ahí. Pude ver como James levantaba un poco más el fusible.

—¡Steve cuidado! —Grité.

Todo pasó muy rápido. El soldado disparó pero yo disparé primero dándole en su mano izquierda lo que hizo que su arma se moviera y el tiro fallara. Steve levantó al hombre y sosteniéndolo por un lado lo sacó de la habitación. El castaño y yo nos quedamos solos. Apenas el capi desapareció James soltó el fusil y se fue contra mí. La rabia me cegó y empecé a dispararle pero parecía que las heridas no le causaban el mínimo dolor. Mientras el soldado se acercaba a mí yo más retrocedía hasta que di de lleno contra la pared. James se acercó y con su mano izquierda me tomó del cuello, levantándome un poco del suelo. Con mis manos intenté quitármelo de encima pero su brazo biónico era algo contra lo que yo no podía. Comenzaba a ahogarme, ya veía todo borroso.

—James… —Tosí en busca de aire. —James… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué carajos atacaste a mi abuela, por qué? —Si iba a morir tenía que saber la verdad al menos.

Los ojos del soldado, lo único que podía verle ya que la máscara le cubría el resto de su cara, expresaban un vacío y una frialdad que me congelaba la sangre. También podía ver dolor pero esta vez no me ablandaría. Cuando creí que ya no la contaba el soldado suavizó su agarre y me soltó. Caí al suelo tosiendo e intentando meter aire en mis pulmones. James se iba. Me levanté como pude y empecé a tirarle lo primero que conseguía a mi paso.

—¡Cobarde! ¿Qué, tu jefe no te da permiso para hablar? ¿Sólo puedes asesinar y aterrorizar gente inocente? ¡Me das asco James!

El soldado dio media vuelta y fijó sus ojos en los míos. Me miraba tan intensamente que por un momento olvidé dónde estábamos y todo lo que pasaba. Noté que el castaño se me acercaba de nuevo pero yo no podía moverme. Mi respiración aun era muy irregular.

—Te odio James. —Le dije casi con lagrimas en los ojos, pero esta vez no lloraría, ni siquiera de rabia.

La expresión del soldado fue algo inexplicable. Estaba tan cerca de mí que podría haberme matado ahí mismo y esta vez no me opondría. Estaba expuesta frente a él y no podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Su presencia siempre causaba el mismo efecto sobre mí, lo odiaba.

De repente Steve volvió y el soldado me volteó rápidamente atrapándome, y sacándose un cuchillo de quién sabe dónde me lo puso sobre el cuello.

—No Bucky, no, ni se te ocurra lastimarla. —El rubio levantó sus 2 manos haciéndole ver a James que no estaba armado— Suéltala Bucky, tú no quieres hacerle daño.

—¿Estás seguro Capitán? —La voz del soldado a través de la máscara sonaba espeluznante.

—Bucky, te conozco. Ya una vez luchaste contra todo esto, hazlo de nuevo. Recuerda por favor, sé que estás ahí en algún lugar.

El soldado me tenía tan apretada contra su cuerpo que en mi espalda podía sentir su corazón. Latía a un ritmo descontrolado. Su mano sujetando el cuchillo sobre mi cuello temblaba de manera casi imperceptible. Estaba nervioso o muy molesto, o tal vez era algo más lo que le sucedía.

—¿Ella te importa mucho Rogers? —Era la primera vez que oía a James referirse tan directamente a Steve. El cuchillo me presionó un poco más la piel. Agarré el brazo del soldado en un absurdo intento de que lo bajara.

—Si me importa Bucky, mucho. Por eso si quieres lastimar a alguien, lastímame a mí, suéltala a ella.

Yo sólo podía ver a Steve. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder ver la expresión que seguramente tendría James en estos momentos.

—Ohh, ya veo. —Esta vez la voz sonó aún más fría y escalofriante— Que lástima tener que separar a los enamorados.

James usó el cuchillo con el que me amenazaba y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia Steve. Pude ver cómo le atravesaba la mano al rubio justo antes de que el soldado me cargara sobre su hombro y saliera disparado por la ventana. Una vez del lado de afuera disparó un artefacto del que salió una guaya y se incrustó en otro edificio, James me agarró fuerte y saltó, el artefacto empezó a enrollar la guaya acercándonos a la azotea de enfrente. Una vez ahí el castaño me puso en el suelo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo James?

—¡No me llames así! —Me gritó el interpelado.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué no te llame cómo? ¿James? Es tu nombre, ¡James!

—¡Basta! —Vociferó el soldado quitándose la máscara.

—La tienes fácil James —Hice énfasis en el nombre— Sólo tienes que empujarme desde aquí y listo. —Avancé hacia la orilla de la azotea y quedé a centímetros del vacío.

La expresión en el rostro del soldado era indescifrable. Parecía a punto de llorar, de gritar, o de morir. Me recordaba un poco al día que lo había visto por primera vez, con esa confusión clavada en el rostro. El castaño se acercó a mí, me dio la vuelta agarrándome por el cabello y pegó su nariz a mi cabeza. Aspiró profundo. Pude sentir cómo soltaba mi cabello y poco a poco esa misma mano la colocaba sobre mi cuello cerrando su agarre con fuerza.

—Lo siento Katherina. —Y de repente todo se puso negro.

Cuando desperté me pesaban los parpados. Tenía un odioso zumbido en mis oídos que no me dejaba escuchar nada. Intenté moverme pero algo me lo impidió. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba de pie y unas cadenas que colgaban del techo me ataban las manos sobre mi cabeza. Empecé a sentir dolor en las muñecas. Mis pies estaban libres pero yo casi no podía mantenerme parada, estaba muy mareada. Lentamente unas voces fueron llegando a mis oídos.

—Descansa soldado, lo has hecho bien, esta vez no habrá castigo.

—¿Qué harás con ella? —Escuché un golpe.

—Que sea la última vez que me preguntas algo así.

—Lo siento General.

—Retírate, quiero estar a solas con la señorita Black. —Levanté mi cabeza justo a tiempo para ver como James pasaba frente al lugar dónde yo estaba atada, posó su mirada sobre mí y luego la bajó, para inmediatamente desaparecer de mi campo de visión.

Pasados unos segundos oí pasos que se acercaban, logré ver una silueta parada cerca de mí pero unas sombras ocultaban al extraño.

—¿Quién carajos eres? ¡Da la cara cobarde! —Lo siguiente que oí fue una carcajada que me erizó la piel.

—Vaya, así que la muñequita tiene carácter. ¿No es así como te llama Dante, muñeca?

—La verdad es que no, muy pocas veces me llama así. Yo sé quién eres. Eres el enfermo que mató a mis padres, el desgraciado que le hizo la vida imposible a Dante y el malnacido que tiene controlado ahora al soldado del invierno. —Otra carcajada.

—Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me halagaba tanto querida. —El hombre por fin dio un paso hacia la luz y pude verle el rostro.

—Aleksander Lukin. —Le dije y el hombre sonrió maliciosamente.


	11. Demons - Chapter 11

**No me hago responsable por las reacciones de este cap ni los infartos causados hahah disfruten :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Sin saber muy bien porqué, la cara de ese hombre se me hacía muy familiar. Alto, con buen cuerpo, elegante y bien parecido, pero con una expresión en su rostro que podía aterrorizar. Obviamente su nombre lo conocía por Dante, pero jamás lo había visto. O al menos eso creía. En mi mente aparecían imágenes que no tenían ningún sentido.

—Me alegra que sepa muy bien quién soy yo. Pero debo admitir que yo no sé mucho sobre usted, señorita Black.

El hombre se acercó hasta quedar frente a mí y con su mano me levantó la barbilla. Yo estaba muy cansada de estar parada en esa posición.

—Vaya, una exquisita especie. —El hombre me quitó el cabello de la cara y del cuerpo y me miró de arriba abajo.

—No me toques. —Le dije con desprecio y casi asco. Lukin me agarró fuertemente de la mandíbula.

—A mí nadie me dice qué hacer, eso deberías saberlo ya Katherina. —El hombre siguió su escrutinio, empezó a caminar a mi alrededor y luego se paró frente a mí de nuevo— Ahora entiendo porque Dante te cuida tan recelosamente. ¿Son amantes?

—¡Estás enfermo! —Le dije escupiendo las palabras.

—Mmmm ya veo. Tal vez sea nostalgia entonces, se ha encariñado contigo por ser la hija de su amigo y de la mujer que amó.

¿Qué? ¿Qué había dicho? ¿La mujer que amó? Escuché una carcajada.

—Veo que te toma por sorpresa la noticia. ¿No sabías que tu madre fue la mujer de Dante antes de casarse con tu padre? Vaya, vaya, vaya, los secretos siempre tienen un poder sobre los demás que me encanta. Un secreto puede destruir la relación más perfecta y sólida del mundo. Ohhh, ¿cuándo aprenderá la gente? —Una vez más esa risa que me daba escalofríos.

No, eso no podía ser cierto. Dante me lo había contado todo, Lukin quería ponerme en su contra pero no lo lograría.

—Bueno si no me crees siempre puedo mostrarte que no miento. Aaahh me encanta destruir reputaciones de manera honesta. —Hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

—No creo en tus mentiras Lukin, ¿qué carajos quieres? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Para qué enviaste a tu perro faldero a buscarme? —Le pregunté con rabia, aunque me dolía hablar así de James. El hombre rió una vez más.

—¿Sabes? El soldado ha sido una regalo para nuestra causa, deberías admirarlo y tenerle un poco de respeto. Gracias a él, estamos logrando grandes cosas desde hace mucho tiempo. Claro, yo apenas voy estrenando sus servicios pero lo ha hecho excelente. ¿Qué tal está tu abuela? —Me enfurecí— La verdad eso no salió como yo lo esperaba pero ni modo muñeca.

—¡CALLATE! ¡Eres un malnacido! —El hombre me agarró del cabello y lo jaló hacía abajo obligándome a levantar un poco mi cabeza.

—No es mi estilo golpear a una mujer, soy de los que opinan que las mujeres deben ser tratadas con respeto y cuidado, pero no me gustan los gritos, así que te recomiendo que me dulcifiques tu voz o voy a tener que dejarte algunas marcas en ese hermoso rostro que tienes. —Jaló un poco más mi cabello haciéndome daño y luego me soltó. Jadeé.

—¿Qué le hiciste a James? —Pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

—¿James? Ahhh, el soldado. Ya veo. Tú eras la chica del tráiler ¿cierto? ¡Vaya! Qué gran descubrimiento. —La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Lukin me hizo estremecer.

Aleksander se alejó de mí, sacó su teléfono celular y marcó un número.

—Campeón, ya la tengo. —Dijo viéndome fijamente y sonriendo de nuevo.

Por primera vez tuve verdadero terror. ¿Con quién hablaba? Necesitaba idear algo para salir de ahí, pero al menos que tuviera súper fuerza no veía como liberar mis manos de las cadenas. Pasé mi mirada por todo el lugar intentando hallar algo que pudiera servirme. Nada. En la habitación sólo había una mesa vieja de madera toda desconchada, una ventana con barrotes y una única puerta de seguridad. Donde yo estaba habían 2 paredes de rejas a mi alrededor como si anteriormente hubiera sido una celda y la parte dónde debía ir la puerta no existía.

—No te preocupes, no pienso dejarla ir. Pero te sugiero que te vengas ya. Si llega a venir el Capitán América a buscarla voy a tener que matarla, no pienso arriesgarme. —Volví a prestar atención al hombre, hizo una pausa y continuó— No, no quiero matarla aún, no sin que él esté presente pero no me quiero arriesgar a que escape. ¿Te queda claro? Así que no me jodas. Tienes 24 horas para llegar.

—¿Con quién hablabas?

—¿Sabías que la curiosidad mató al gato? —No pude evitar pensar en mi abuela.

—Yo no soy un gato Lukin.

—Eso puedo verlo. —Me dijo mirándome lascivamente.

Aleksander se alejó y fue hasta la mesa, tomó una tablet que estaba sobre ella y tecleó algo en la pantalla. Un minuto después el soldado entró trayendo una carpeta marrón.

—Soldado, me sorprende tu rapidez. Aunque la verdad no debería asombrarme puesto que gracias a mí, puedes viajar de un lugar a otro en cuestión de segundos. —Lukin le quitó la carpeta al castaño y se volteó hacia mí.

¿A qué se refería con "viajar de un lugar a otro en cuestión de segundos"?

—Puedes retirarte. —Dijo el general. James no se movió.

Fijé mis ojos en el soldado y algo llamó mi atención. Sentí que casi quería decirme algo con su mirada. Movió casi imperceptiblemente su cabeza hacia un lado y al otro, como diciendo "no" pero no entendía qué significaba eso.

Lukin captó mi expresión confundida y miró hacia atrás dándose cuenta de que James seguía ahí.

—No me gusta repetir órdenes, soldado, vete ya. —Le dijo con voz peligrosamente tranquila. El castaño asintió sin dejar de mirarme y luego salió del lugar— Voy a tener que aumentarle la sesión de tortura. —Esto último lo dijo más para sí mismo.

—¿Es que disfrutas haciendo daño? ¿No sabes que eso nunca acaba bien?

—Lo sé querida, claro que lo sé. Por eso mismo hago lo que hago. Yo sólo estoy devolviendo todo el daño que me hicieron a mí, empezando por tu gran amigo Dante Rachelli. Ya sé que no me crees nada de lo que te digo así que bueno, te he traído pruebas.

Lukin abrió la carpeta y sacó unas fotografías que me puso a la vista dónde salía Dante como de unos 35 años y a su lado estaba una mujer muy hermosa que me recordaba a alguien. Tardé un poco en reconocer a mi madre, yo apenas tenía 4 años cuando lo del "accidente". En la foto ellos estaban sentados a una mesa sonriendo muy contentos.

—Yo ya sabía que mis padres y Dante eran amigos, llegas tarde con los acontecimientos. —Dije con fastidio.

Aleksander entonces sacó la siguiente foto que era del mismo día pero esta vez mi madre y Dante estaban inclinados sobre un escritorio firmando un libro.

—¿Quieres que te diga qué estaban firmando señorita Black? — No hacía falta, en mi rostro podía leerse que había entendido todo. Esas fotos eran de la boda de Dante y mi madre.

—Parece que tu amado Dante no ha sido del todo sincero ¿ahh? —Todo esto divertía al general, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta— Tal vez deberías preguntarte qué más no te ha dicho. —Lukin se marchó dejándome conmocionada.

No. Yo le pregunté a Dante si no había más nada que yo tuviera que saber y me dijo que no. ¿Por qué me había mentido? ¿Cuál era el problema de que él y mi madre hayan estado casados? Supongo que después de eso se casó con papá. ¿Cuál era el misterio? ¿Por qué todas estas mentiras? No entendía nada. No quería pensar que Dante me había traicionado aunque así fuera como me sentía. Le dije que necesitaba saberlo todo y me aseguró que no había más nada.

Una hora después no podía sentir mis muñecas ni mis brazos, estaba demasiado cansada y adolorida. Entonces la puerta se abrió y James entró, caminó lentamente como si no estuviera seguro de lo que hacía y se detuvo frente a mí. Sé que estuvo largo rato mirándome pero me era muy difícil enfocar algo, estaba por perder el conocimiento pero de un momento a otro mis cadenas se aflojaron. Caía de lleno contra el suelo incapaz de mantenerme de pie por mi misma cuando unos brazos fuertes me sostuvieron, sentí en mi espalda el pecho duro de James, mi cabeza reposaba echada hacia atrás en su hombro. El soldado me llevó hacia la mesa y me colocó delicadamente quedando apoyada sobre mi costado derecho. El cabello me cubría la cara, pero luego sentí como unos dedos me lo quitaban de en medio.

Cuando pude ver, descubrí unos ojos azul grisáceo mirándome sin ninguna emoción.

—James… —Dije casi susurrando. Él no dijo nada, sólo se quedó ahí inmóvil con sus ojos sobre mí. No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, creo que por momentos perdía el conocimiento, iba y venía de la realidad. En una de esas que abrí mis ojos, el soldado estaba con mis manos entre las suyas y le daba masajes a mis muñecas. Logré ver los moretones que adornaban mis manos de tanto jalar las cadenas y de forzar para zafarme.

—James… —Volví a decir. Una vez más el castaño no respondió, entonces se me ocurrió algo— Bucky…

El soldado abrió los ojos y su expresión se volvió seria.

—¡NO ME DIGAS BUCKY! —Gritó. Tengo que admitirlo, me asusté, pero al mismo tiempo esa reacción me decía que sabía quién era.

—Sé que la persona que me pidió ayuda hace un año cuando estaba perdido en la selva está por ahí en algún lugar.

—Si el general sabe que te he soltado, nos mataría a ambos. —Esas palabras me impulsaron a hablar.

—Sácame de aquí entonces James, ¡vámonos! No tienes por qué estar aquí, no tienes por qué seguir las órdenes de ese hombre. ¡Llévame lejos por favor, vámonos!

—No es tan fácil… Aarrgg —El soldado gruñó y se agarró la cabeza como aquella vez que lo vi por primera vez.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te están haciendo? ¡Dime! —Intenté incorporarme, pero estaba tan débil que me dolía horrores mover si quiera los brazos. James seguía gruñendo de dolor y le costaba respirar.

—Cada vez que hago algo que no debo, siento un terrible dolor punzante en la cabeza, como si me frieran el cerebro. Exactamente lo que siento cuando me borran la memoria… —El castaño cayó al suelo.

No podía dejarlo así, hice un terrible esfuerzo para levantarme pero los brazos no me sostuvieron y me fui hacia delante tumbando la mesa y haciendo demasiado ruido. Me impulsé como pude hasta poder tocar al soldado pero no sabía cómo ayudarlo. ¿Qué podía hacer?

—¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo te ayudo? ¡James! —Me sentía impotente y estúpida.

—Lo peor de todo es que cada vez que me implantan… una nueva orden… mi verdadero yo sigue aquí dentro… Viendo cómo me convierto en un arma a conveniencia y… sin poder hacer nada… No sabes lo horrible que es… sabes muy dentro de ti que lo que haces está mal pero… que tu cuerpo no te responda cuando quieres negarte… Perdóname Katherina… ¡ARRGGG! —James gritó muy fuerte. Estaba sufriendo por ayudarme.

—Llévame a la celda, encadéname si eso te quita esta tortura, James, ¡James! —Pero el soldado no me respondía. Estaba terriblemente quieto tirado boca arriba sobre el piso.

Estaba tan preocupada y desesperada por ayudarlo, que no reparé en el hecho de que me había llamado por mi nombre. ¡Me recordaba!

—Ven… ven aquí… —Me dijo James con los ojos cerrados y estirando su brazo metálico para que yo lo tomara. Miré el brazo como si tuviera vida propia, casi con miedo pero lo tomé. —Así me cueste la vida voy… voy a sacarte de aquí, sostente fuerte.

No entendía nada. ¿Qué me sostuviera? ¿A qué se refería?

Me distraje al escuchar fuertes voces afuera de la habitación. Dos personas discutían acaloradamente. Una voz era la de Lukin, eso era claro pero la otra voz… También me parecía muy familiar. ¿Quién era? Se oían cada vez más fuertes cuando…

—¡Agárrate fuerte Katherina! —Gruñó James.

De repente sentí como si algo tirara de mí y me encogiera. Luego poco a poco era como si me fuera desmaterializando, me convertía en muchas partes que flotaban muy lentamente. Cuando comenzaba a sentirme aterrorizada las partes empezaron a unirse, me materialicé, me desencogí y caí al suelo con James de mi mano quién cayó estrepitosamente.

—James, ¿qué ha sido eso? ¿James? —Miré al soldado pero él estaba inconsciente.


	12. Demons - Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

—¡James! No me hagas esto, ¡contesta! — Zarandeaba el cuerpo del soldado en un intento de que despertara pero él seguía sin moverse. Apoyé mi oreja en su pecho y resoplé de alivio, su corazón aunque débil aún estaba latiendo.

Me asusté. Miré alrededor tratando de identificar dónde nos encontrábamos y cómo carajos habíamos llegado ahí. Un segundo estábamos en la celda asquerosa de Lukin y luego… Lukin. Recordé lo que le había dicho al soldado "Gracias a mí, puedes viajar de un lugar a otro en cuestión de segundos". Él tenía que haberle hecho algo a James, algo que evidentemente le permitía desaparecerse de un lugar y aparecer en otro. Pero eso no me importaba en estos momentos, sólo quería que James despertara.

Después de un rato de observar el lugar pude darme cuenta que estábamos de nuevo sobre la azotea del edificio que usó el soldado para escapar de Steve. Era un piso 50, bastante alto para mi gusto pues le tenía miedo a las alturas pero no tanto como el otro edificio del cual habíamos saltado esa noche. Estaba al borde de la desesperación, con mis manos sobre el pecho de James y las lagrimas cayéndome por el rostro.

—James despierta por favor… Bucky… —Sollocé.

Sin poder aguantar más me apoyé completamente en su pecho y comencé a llorar. Las palabras que me había dicho James resonaban en mi cabeza "Así me cueste la vida voy… voy a sacarte de aquí". Lloré aún más fuerte. Esto no podía estar pasando. No podía perderlo a él de esta manera, ¡no iba a perderlo!

Me levanté y corrí buscando una manera de salir de ahí, había una puerta pero aparentemente estaba cerrada por dentro. Gruñí. Volví con James y traté de levantarlo pero maldita sea, mi cuerpo estaba demasiado débil. Maldije de nuevo en contra de Lukin, todo esto era su culpa. Quise levantar de nuevo al soldado pero él era tan pesado…

—Vamos James, tienes que ayudarme. Hay que salir de aquí, vamos. —Metí mis manos por detrás de su espalda para impulsarlo hacia delante. Logré sentarlo pero fue todo lo que pude hacer. Gruñí de nuevo de frustración e impotencia.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Me dijo James con una sonrisa de miedo lado. Fue tanto el shock que lo solté y el pobre cayó de nuevo contra el piso murmurando un "auch".

—¡James! Lo siento, lo siento mucho. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas despierto? Me estaba muriendo de miedo.

—Es agradable ver… cómo te preocupas… por mí… —Mi corazón se aceleró un poco.

—Deja de decir tonterías y ayúdame a levantarte, hay que irnos de aquí. Tengo que localizar a Steve y…

—¡No! Steve no. —Miré a James.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que Steve no? ¿Sabes lo desesperado que está el pobre por no saber de ti? Por no poder ayudarte?

—¿Y cómo sabes… tú todo eso? Son muy buenos amigos ahora ¿verdad? —Pude notar algo en el tono de James pero no sabía exactamente qué.

—Sí, somos amigos. Y desde que nos conocemos lo único que hemos hecho es buscarte.

—¿Estás segura Katherina? —La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, fruncí el ceño— ¿Estás segura que lo único que has hecho con Steve es buscarme? —Sentí que había una acusación disfrazada en esas palabras. El corazón esta vez iba como desesperado.

—No sé de qué hablas, pero tenemos que irnos. Muévete. —Hice ademán de levantarme pero el soldado tomó mi brazo manteniéndome arrodillada frente a él.

—Si vas a correr a los brazos de Steve, te puedes ir sola. Yo no iré con ustedes.

¿Qué? Ahora si estaba completamente perdida. ¿Qué carajos pasaba? ¿Por qué James no quería ir con Steve? Espera… No, eso no podía ser. Si era por eso alguien tenía que estar jugando con un muñequito vudú igual a mí.

—James yo…

—No te expliques Katherina… Tu y yo… Bueno, no hay nada que decir… —Eso me dolió. Dolió mucho más de lo que debería haberme dolido. Y aunque el soldado y yo no éramos nada, esas palabras llevaban un significado más fuerte que me lastimó en lo más profundo.

James se levantó como pudo, tropezando varias veces y a pesar de sus protestas me dejó ayudarlo.

—Una vez que estés bien y a salvo desapareceré de tu vida si es lo quieres, pero mientras, no me pidas que te deje así herido y solo, porque no lo voy a hacer.

—¿Es por lástima? ¿Es eso? Tú no tienes la culpa… de nada. —Aún hablaba con dificultad— Así que por favor no me ayudes sólo… porque crees que todo lo que me pasa es… tu culpa. —¿Cómo carajo podían doler más las palabras que los golpes?

—No es lástima, James Buchanan Barnes. —Dije secamente— Y no te ayudo porque me sienta culpable, te ayudo porque quiero, porque me interesas y porque me da la gana.

El soldado abrió un poco los ojos con sorpresa pero luego creo que pude vislumbrar un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Muy bien, entonces llévame a un lugar seguro y luego podrás irte con Steve. —Volví a fruncir el ceño ¿Estaba celoso?

—Voy a llevarte a un lugar seguro, y después de que me asegure de que estás completamente a salvo me iré. ¿Está bien? —El soldado me miró fijamente con una sonrisa de medio lado que borró rápidamente. O quién sabe, tal vez haya sido una mueca. Yo también necesitaba descansar.

Con ayuda de James —o más bien de su brazo— logramos abrir la puerta de la azotea y salir de ahí. Era de noche y no tenía idea de qué podíamos encontrarnos en ese lugar.

—Espera aquí ¿sí? Tengo que ir y echar un vistazo a ver que nos espera allá abajo. —Ayudé a James a apoyarse contra una pared. Intenté irme pero el soldado una vez más me tomó del brazo y me acercó hasta que mi oído quedó al lado de su boca.

—Ve con cuidado, ¿está bien? —Su aliento hizo que se me despertaran todas las terminaciones nerviosas del cuerpo. Me mordí el labio y respiré profundo, luego agradecí estar mirando hacia otro lado menos hacia él.

—Más bien, intenta no meterte en problemas mientras no estoy, y por favor, no vayas a desaparecer. Aún tenemos muchas cosas que terminar tú y yo. —Cuando terminé de hablar caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Estoy contando con ello. —Me dijo con voz ronca. Ahí estaba la corriente eléctrica recorriendo mi cuerpo de nuevo. Me fui de ahí con las mejillas encendidas y el corazón a mil hora.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras y llegué a un pasillo. Desolado. ¿Sería otro edificio de oficinas? Revisé mi ropa, a pesar de haber estado todo ese tiempo guindada de unas cadenas y contando la "misión" con Steve, no me veía tan mal. Al menos no estaba herida. Caminé por el pasillo y logré ver varias puertas con números en ellas. ¡Un hotel!

Debía idear un plan para poder rentar una habitación, sólo tenía dos problemas; no cargaba dinero conmigo y no tenia cómo llamar a nadie. Al menos lo primero era más fácil, solamente necesitaba hallar un teléfono. Llegué al lobby y había unos cuantos trabajadores, algunos clientes y otros que sólo visitaban el hotel. Recorrí el lugar con la vista y divisé el baño, caminé normal intentando no llamar la atención. Una vez adentro me miré al espejo. Ok, me veía un poco peor de lo que pensaba. Me arreglé la ropa, me lavé la cara y me cubrí los moretones de las muñecas con las mangas de mi franela. Cuando consideré que no levantaría sospechas salí del baño y me acerqué a recepción.

—Buenas noches señorita, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? —Un hombre de unos 40 años, con entradas y unos lentes de pasta me miraba atentamente.

—Sí ahm, necesito hacer una llamada, ¿sabe dónde puedo conseguir un teléfono? —Dije lo más encantadoramente posible.

—Claro que sí, aquí mismo tiene uno. ¿Es larga distancia? —El hombre sacó un teléfono de debajo del mostrador y lo colocó a mi alcance.

—Oh no, es aquí mismo en Nueva York. Si pudiera darme un poco de privacidad… —Dije con una gran sonrisa.

—Claro. Disculpe. —El hombre se retiró y yo empecé a marcar.

No podía llamar a Steve, si James se enteraba huiría y no quería eso. No quería llamar a Dante, estaba molesta con él por mentirme. No sabía dónde llamar a Sam así que sólo me quedaba una persona, alguien que nunca me fallaba. Dos, tres repiques…

—¿George?

_—¡¿Katherina?! _

—Sí, soy yo, escucha, no digas nada si estás con alguien por favor. Necesito tu ayuda.

_—¿Dó… Dónde estás? _

—Estoy en problemas pero nadie puede saberlo, especialmente Steve y Dante.

_—Está bien. Sabes que yo siempre voy a estar contigo. Dime dónde estás y voy por ti._

Miré hacia un lado dónde había un folleto del hotel y leí el nombre.

—Estoy en el JW Marriott Essex House en Central Park. Ven rápido, necesito dinero.

_—Voy saliendo, no te muevas de allí._

Tranqué la llamada y devolví el teléfono. Le agradecí al señor y me senté a esperar a George. Lo único en que podía pensar era que ojalá no se tardara mucho, me aterraba la idea de subir y que James ya no estuviera. Casi una hora después mi gran amigo entró por la puerta del hotel. Lo abracé feliz de verlo y él me devolvió el abrazo muy efusivo.

—¿Estás bien? Te veo… rara.

—Estoy bien. ¿Me trajiste dinero?

—Dime qué necesitas.

—Rentar una habitación. —George me dio una mirada de confusión.

—Ok… ¿Algo más?

—Sí, que la habitación sea para 2 personas. No preguntes, luego te digo.

—Muy bien, espera aquí.

Minutos después George regresó con la tarjeta llave y me la entregó. Caminamos hacia el ascensor y yo presioné el último piso.

—Kat, nuestra habitación está en el piso 37, no en el 50.

—George, la habitación es para dos, vamos a buscar al otro huésped. —Mi amigo pareció molesto por un segundo, pero lo disimuló muy rápido.

Llegamos al piso 50 y tomé las escaleras hacía la azotea, George me seguía los pasos. Cuando terminé de subir dejé salir un suspiro de alivio al ver al soldado en el mismo lugar dónde lo había dejado, sólo que estaba apoyado en el suelo.

—¿Otra vez este tipo? —Soltó George con fastidio, casi con molestia.

—No es el momento George, dijiste que me ayudarías. —Me acerqué a James y lo ayudé a levantarse.

—¿Quién es el estirado? —Preguntó el soldado.

—Ahora no James, tenemos que llevarte a la habitación, vamos. George ayúdame.

A regañadientes mi amigo se acercó y cada uno levantó un brazo del soldado y lo ayudamos a bajar las escaleras, entramos al ascensor y llegamos al piso 37. Salimos y agradecí lo tarde que era pues el pasillo estaba desolado. Llegamos a la habitación, abrí con la tarjeta que me había dado George y entramos. Al llegar hasta la cama —que era una sola— George soltó a James como si tuviera miedo de contagiarse de algo. Me las arreglé para ayudar al soldado a acostarse sobre la cama, no sin antes soltar un quejido de dolor.

—Gracias, en serio, te debo varias. —Le dije a George.

—No pienso dejarte sola de nuevo con este… tipo.

—En serio no me va a pasar a nada, necesito que nadie sepa que estamos aquí, ¿cuento contigo? —Mi amigo parecía estar en un dilema, miraba con ira a James. Luego se acercó mucho a mí mirándome fijamente.

—Haz lo que quieras. Tal vez la próxima vez que me necesites, yo estaré ocupado. Adiós Katherina. —George se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

—Si te ponía un dedo encima lo habría perdido. —James me miraba desde la cama.

—Sólo está molesto. Creo que no le caes muy bien.

—El sentimiento es mutuo. —EL soldado hizo un esfuerzo por sentarse pero no lo logró completamente.

—Pues ha sido mi amigo desde que era pequeña, le tengo mucho cariño.

—Él no te tiene precisamente "cariño".

—¿De qué hablas James?

—¿No notas las ganas que te tiene?

—¿Estás loco? Es como mi hermano. —Caminaba de un lado a otro intentando pensar.

—Eres muy ingenua…

—O tal vez tú estás demente. Primero me acusas de tener algo con Steve y ahora esto. —Solté sin pensar. No me gustaba que me dijeran que era ingenua.

—No estoy demente Katherina, el tal George te tiene unas ganas que no puede con ellas y lo de Steve no me lo imagino, yo los vi.

—¿Qué?

—Esa noche, después de que... te disparé, no me fui como les hice creer, el tipo que volaba afuera me habría visto. Regresé y los vi cuando se besaron.


	13. Demons - Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

¿Por qué me pasaba esto? Y además, ¿por qué me importaba que James nos hubiera visto? Él no era nada mío. Yo no había hecho nada malo. Entonces ¿por qué me sentía tan mal? El soldado no quitaba su penetrante mirada de mis ojos.

—James yo…

—Ya te dije que no quiero explicaciones Katherina. —Dijo secamente.

—Ya, bueno, pero yo sí necesito explicaciones. —Me senté frente a él y lo miré desafiante. James bajó su mirada y me dio un poco de lástima, yo sabía que no era su culpa, pero no podía evitar sentir rabia.

—¿Cómo está ella? —Preguntó en un tono muy bajo.

—Bien. Gracias a que Dante la encontró a tiempo. —Intenté contener mi molestia— ¿Qué le hiciste?

—El general Lukin me ordenó que te buscara como fuera. En mis recuerdos estaba la historia de que tu abuela era tu único familiar así que la localicé y fui hasta allá. No te pido que me creas, pero muy dentro de mí hice todo lo posible por no lastimarla. No sabes… —El soldado dejó de hablar y su semblante me partía el alma.

—¿Qué es lo que no sé? ¿Cómo aterrorizar a una pobre anciana hasta provocarle un infarto? ¡Tenía tus dedos marcados en su piel James! —Vociferé.

—No sabes lo que es luchar con todas tus fuerzas para evadir una orden que viene de tu propio cerebro. Es… es como si dentro de tu mente hubieran dos personas, una que asesina y la otra que sólo puede ver lo que ocurre sin tener voz ni voto aunque eso te destroce lentamente.

Tragué con dificultad. Recordé lo que sentí cuando leí el archivo de James y lo horrible que fue enterarme de cómo lo habían utilizado únicamente para matar. Nunca se me ocurrió pensar que él estuviera consciente en todo momento.

—¿Me estás… me estás queriendo decir que siempre has sabido lo que haces?

—Sí, y eso sólo ha hecho todo aún más difícil. Tal vez no siempre esté consciente de que lo sé, siempre que despierto después de cada lavada de cerebro, todo es muy confuso. Pero a medida que pasa el tiempo mi verdadero yo empieza a hacerse lugar, primero muy pequeño, luego va tomando fuerza, los recuerdos van apareciendo trayendo consigo el horror de cada cosa que he hecho. Cada cosa que vuelve a mi memoria lo empeora todo. A veces prefiero ni pensar en toda la gente que he matado… o que he estado a punto de matar. —El castaño levantó sus ojos hacia mí de nuevo y su mirada me atrapó.

—James…

—Ya te dije que no quiero tu lástima.

—¡Qué no es lástima! —Le espeté— Desde que te conozco, sin saber porqué siempre he querido ayudarte. Incluso después de saber toda tu historia, quería seguir haciéndolo. Aún después de saber que te habían mandado a asesinar a tu mejor amigo… Steve y yo nunca perdimos la esperanza contigo.

—Steve es un gran hombre, pero me enferma que hables de él con tanta admiración y devoción. ¿Por qué no te vas con él y a mí me dejas en paz? —Levanté una ceja.

—¿Estás celoso? —El soldado hizo un gesto irónico.

—¡Ja! ¿Por qué habría de estar celoso?

—Dímelo tú.

—Lo que pasa es que no entiendo por qué pudiendo estar con el héroe, te quedas aquí con el villano. —Mis ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal. Por alguna razón mi mente se desconectó de mi boca.

—Me gustan los chicos malos. —Sí, esa era la verdad, pero no sabía por qué había dicho eso. El soldado levantó una ceja que lo hizo ver aún más atractivo.

—Vaya. Eso es muy interesante. —Su humor había cambiado. James se terminó de sentar sobre la cama quedando bastante más cerca de mí. Algo se me removió por dentro pero no me alejé.

—No es gran cosa. Sólo fantasías de chica buena. La verdad es que cualquier mujer decente prefiere al héroe.

—¿Como Steve cierto? —El soldado se inclinó un poco más hacia mí. Si pretendía intimidarme, iba por buen camino. Pero no me moví.

—Sí, exactamente como Steve. —Lo reté.

—Por ahí dicen que los chicos malos se divierten más. —Ok, ¿James estaba tratando de seducirme?

—¿Estás tratando de seducirme? —Ahí te iba de nuevo, ¿qué le había pasado al filtro entre mi boca y mi mente?

—Totalmente. —Dijo descaradamente el castaño— ¿Está funcionando? —James puso su brazo sobre la cama para apoyarse e inclinarse más hacia mí. No te muevas Katherina, no cedas.

—Para nada. —Le dije muy segura, o al menos eso creía yo. Mi voz había temblado casi imperceptiblemente. Rogaba porque él no lo hubiera notado.

—Eres muy mala mintiendo ¿sabías? —El soldado estaba a centímetros de mí, si quisiera podría besarme. De repente me descubrí deseando que lo hiciera.

Mi control estaba por romperse. Siempre que ese hombre se me acercaba de esa manera yo perdía la razón. Odiaba que tuviera tanto poder sobre mí. Ni siquiera el odio que le tenía por lo que había hecho disminuía las ganas que tenía de sentirlo mucho más cerca. Me perdí en sus ojos azul grisáceo que en estos momentos se veían más grises que nunca y brillaban. El corazón me martillaba el pecho y estaba intentando con todas mis fuerzas respirar lo más natural posible, pero todo se vino abajo cuando de mi boca salió una especie de jadeo involuntario. Los ojos de James brillaron aún más creyéndose ganador de la batalla, entonces sin saber de dónde carajo me llegó la fuerza, me levanté de la cama rompiendo con el momento.

—Claro, lo dice el experto en mentiras ¿no? —Uuu, ya comenzaba a hablar sin pensar de nuevo, sólo para zafarme de la situación y tratar de que mi cuerpo se calmara. El soldado me había despertado hasta la última célula.

James no perdió la expresión juguetona de su rostro. Se echó hacia atrás apoyándose de nuevo contra el espaldar de la cama y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Sus cejas levantadas me decían que estaba disfrutando de todo aquello. Eso encendió mi rabia y me dieron ganas de borrarle la sonrisita estúpida que tenía.

—¿Por qué intentas disimular que te pasa algo conmigo?

—¡Porque también me pasan cosas con Steve! —¡Cállate! ¿Por qué carajos había dicho eso?

El soldado perdió la sonrisa. ¡Ja!

—¿Sentiste algo cuando te besó? —Oh oh. Tragué.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. —Dije sin mirarlo, no podía verlo a los ojos.

James se levantó de la cama, pude notar que se movía mejor y que ya no se quejaba. Se acercó hasta quedar frente mí. Podía sentir su mirada fija y se me secó la boca de nuevo.

—Habla.

—¿Qué pasa si digo que sí? —Quería molestarlo pero también quería aclarar mi confusión entre James y Steve, y sólo había una manera de hacerlo.

—¿Qué sentiste? —La voz del soldado sonaba amenazante, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

—Paz. Tranquilidad. Seguridad.

—¿Y qué sientes conmigo? —James dio un pequeño paso hacia mí.

—Nada. —Dije rápidamente aún sin mirarlo. No quería ver qué tan cerca estaba, ya mi corazón comenzaba a recuperar su ritmo usual.

—No te creo. —Otro paso más. Pestañeé varias veces. No lo veas a los ojos, no lo veas a los ojos.

Quería huir de ahí pero al mismo tiempo nada podría hacer que me moviera. Carajo, siempre me pasaba lo mismo. El soldado del invierno no necesitaba usar sus armas conmigo, con su sola presencia me desarmaba y me dejaba vulnerable, incapaz de razonar y pensar si lo tenía cerca.

—Me importa muy poco si no me crees. Es la verdad. —Intenté darle la espalda. Sentí la mano de metal de James sobre mi brazo, suavemente me dio la vuelta para que yo volviera a quedar de frente a él.

—¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos y me repites eso? —Quise alejarme, pero el soldado me tenía firmemente agarrada.

—James… — El castaño movió su brazo derecho, pasándolo por detrás de mi cintura y haciendo presión para acercarme a él. No pude seguir evitando su mirada y en el momento que mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos supe que no podría seguir aguantándome. Quería sentirlo contra mí ya o moriría.

—¿Entonces no sientes nada conmigo? — La voz ronca del soldado me hizo temblar. Todas la partes de mi piel que tocaban la de James ardían con el sólo contacto. Estaba ahogada en él, no recordaba cómo articular palabra.

—James… —Repetí, era lo único que procesaba mi cerebro.

El castaño me pegó más a él, su boca casi sobre la mía, la diferencia de alturas entre los 2 era poca, así que yo encajaba perfecto en su cuerpo. Sólo bastaba que yo levantara un poco mi cabeza o que él bajara la suya para que nuestros labios se tocaran.

—Dime que pare, y te juro que te suelto y nunca más vuelvo a tocarte. —Su voz grave y ronca enviaba corrientazos por mi columna vertebral.

Entreabrí mis labios involuntariamente. ¿Qué parara? ¿Estaba loco? Me estaba derritiendo entre sus brazos. No podía ni moverme. Si no me tuviera agarrada, lo más seguro es que me hubiese ido contra el suelo.

Intenté hablar aunque en mi mente no había nada. Sólo deseo y ganas de que James me besara y me hiciera suya. Él comenzó a acercar su boca más a la mía, lentamente, torturándome, matándome de ansiedad. Jadeé de nuevo por la anticipación y sentí que temblaba. ¡Bésame ya estúpido! Sin poder evitarlo me alcé en puntitas y tomé sus labios con los míos. No hubiera podido aguantar más aunque me fuera la vida en ello.

Esto era el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo, era más que eso, más que todo. James me besaba con urgencia, con pasión, de repente sus manos se movían por mi cuerpo como queriendo tocarme toda al mismo tiempo. Mi cuerpo tomó vida propia y mis brazos se fueron al cuello del soldado, atrayéndolo hacia mí. Él me tomó de las caderas, apretándome contra su erección. Oh por dios, iba a correrme y apenas íbamos empezando.

Un ruido lejano comenzó a oírse, o tal vez era mi cabeza que volaba no sabía por dónde. No, volví a oír el ruido. Alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación. Separé un poco mi boca de la del soldado.

—James… ¿Oyes eso? —El castaño me tomó del cabello y jaló suavemente para que alzara mi cabeza dándole un mejor ángulo.

—Olvídate del mundo… —Habló casi pegado a mis labios y la sensación fue maravillosa. Me dejé llevar.

Nadie sabía que estábamos aquí, así que lo más seguro es que fuera alguien del hotel, esperaba que si no contestaba, entendieran la indirecta y se fueran. Al no oír más golpes en la puerta supuse que se habían ido.

Mi mente volvió a la boca ardiente que me besaba y al cuerpo vibrante que tenía pegado a mí. James comenzó a desvestirme, me quitó el top y sentía mi piel hipersensible. Lugar dónde me tocaba, lugar que sentía que ardía. Sentí la mano del soldado desabrochando mis jeans, mis manos bajaron hasta tomar su franela y tiré de ella para quitársela y poder sentir el pecho de James sin nada de por medio, pero entonces…

De repente otro golpe. Sólo que esta vez nadie tocaba la puerta, la habían abierto y parados frente a nosotros observando la escena muy serios, estaban Steve Rogers y Natasha Romanoff.

—Lamentamos la interrupción. —Dijo el rubio.


	14. Demons - Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Me quedé de piedra mirando a nuestros espectadores con el corazón desbocado. No recordaba que estaba medio desnuda hasta que sentí la mirada de Steve por todo mi cuerpo.

—Sigue mirándola de ese modo y te juro que no respondo. —La voz del soldado sonó amenazante y cargada de rabia. James dio unos pasos para colocarse entre el rubio y yo, tapándome así de su campo de visión. Busqué con la mirada a ver dónde había caído mi top, me agaché sintiendo las mejillas calientes y me lo puse.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó el castaño.

—No, la pregunta es ¿qué hace ella aquí? —Dije mirando a la viuda negra. Ella no apartaba sus ojos de James y de Steve. Intercalaba su mirada entre ambos como si temiera que en cualquier momento fuera a iniciarse una pelea.

—Natasha está conmigo desde que Bucky desapareció contigo. —Los ojos de Steve nunca buscaron los míos. Estaba molesto, eso me quedaba claro. Bien bueno pues, debía ponerle un alto a toda esta absurda situación y rápido.

—La historia es larga, pero debemos irnos. —Steve dio unos pasos, pasó por al lado del soldado y me tomó del brazo. Inmediatamente James volteó y le tomó la mano con su brazo biónico haciendo que me soltara. Natasha se acercó a nosotros. Peligro.

—¡BASTA! —Grité— Tengo 30 años, puedo caminar sola y sin ayuda de nadie. —Dije mirando al rubio y luego al castaño. Caminé fuera de la habitación no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de pocos amigos a Natasha.

Mientras salíamos del hotel me daba terror que James fuera a escapar, pero lo cierto era que caminaba muy cerca de mí y yo me moría por hablar con él. En realidad no habíamos podido aclarar muchas cosas y ahora tenía la duda de cómo nos habían encontrado. ¿Steve le habría pedido ayuda de nuevo a Stark? Habían llegado demasiado rápido, había algo que no terminaba de cuadrarme, algo que me daba mala espina.

Sam nos esperaba afuera del hotel, le sonreí.

—Me alegra saber que estás bien Kat. —Asentí amablemente.

Una vez todos juntos el aire se volvió tenso.

—Bien, ¿y se puede saber a dónde carajos vamos a ir?

—A la torre Stark, es el lugar más seguro para todos, por ahora. —Dijo Steve mirando al soldado de reojo.

—Steve. —Me acerqué a él— No creo que la torre Stark sea el mejor lugar para James. Él aún no está bien del todo.

—Yo lo vi muy bien hace rato. —Eso me dolió— Además lo importante en estos momentos es la seguridad de todos, principalmente la de Bucky y la tuya. Y te puedo asegurar que un lugar lleno de superhéroes es bastante seguro.

No me gustaba la frialdad con la que hablaba Steve. Caminamos hasta una camioneta que conducía Sam y Natasha se montó adelante con él. Fantástico, ¿lo estaban haciendo adrede? Sí, ¿adivinen quién iba en el asiento trasero entre Steve y James? Pues la tarada más grande del mundo, Katherina Black. Me sentía en medio de un campo de batalla. No quise mirar a ninguno de los dos. Esto era ridículo.

Llegamos a la torre Stark y bajé detrás de James. Él miró el edificio un largo rato antes de moverse.

—Me pasó lo mismo la primera vez que la vi. —Le dije. El castaño buscó mis ojos y no pude detectar ninguna emoción en su mirada— ¿Estás bien?

—No es bueno que yo esté aquí.

—Por favor no huyas, James, quédate conmigo. —Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo. El soldado abrió los ojos y levantó sus cejas lo cual me hizo sonrojar.

—Tranquila, aún hay muchos asuntos inconclusos entre tú y yo. —Pude sentir el doble sentido en sus palabras y me puse aún más roja— No te vas a librar de mí así tan fácil.

Podía sentir la complicidad entre los dos, la confianza, la conexión. Cómo si pudiéramos hablarnos sin decir nada. Eso me asustó. ¿En qué momento había pasado eso?

—Vaya, no puedo creerlo, ¡el famoso hombre de hojalata! —Gritó Tony Stark al vernos entrar en su sala. Obviamente hablaba de James. El interpelado le dedicó una mirada asesina— Qué lata nos has dado compañero.

—Cállate Tony. No es momento para bromas.

—Capitán, tan divertido como siempre. Deberías salir y relajarte un poco, va por mi cuenta. —Reprimí una sonrisa. Stark era todo un personaje.

—¡Encanto!

—Hola Stark, ya te dije que mi nombre es Katherina, no encanto.

—Sí, algunas cosas nunca cambian. Bien muchachos, la torre Stark es su casa el tiempo que necesiten. Cualquier cosa que necesiten pregúntenle a Jarvis.

¿Y quién carajos era Jarvis? Segundos después una voz que parecía salir de la misma sala, nos habló.

—Seguro señor Stark. Bienvenidos Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanoff, Bucky Barnes y Katherina Black. —Miré a todos lados al igual que James, pero ni Sam, ni la viuda, ni el capi parecían perdidos como nosotros dos.

—Es una inteligencia artificial creada por Stark. —Nos dijo Natasha resolviendo el misterio.

—Bien, no es que no me guste estar en medio de esta tensión y esta alegría pero tengo asuntos pendientes. Jarvis encárgate de enseñarle a cada quien su cuarto. ¡Nos vemos niños! —El genio se fue y cada uno siguió las instrucciones de la vocecita sin cuerpo; minutos después estábamos instalados en la torre.

Necesitaba hablar con James. Pero también con Steve. Decidí ir primero con el capi. Salí de mi habitación buscando el cuarto de Steve, afortunadamente él estaba en toda la puerta y no tuve que buscar mucho.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—Voy a darme un baño. Luego.

—Steve por favor. —El rubio miró por detrás de mí, al final del pasillo había una puerta un poco más allá de mi habitación que estaba cerrada pero por debajo podía verse una luz.

—Ok, igual parece que el baño está ocupado. Pasa. —Entré detrás de Steve y éste cerró la puerta. Luego se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de brazos mirándome seriamente.

—Esto es algo incómodo. Steve… Lo que viste en el hotel…

—¿Está muy claro no? —Dijo secamente.

—Sí, es posible que esté claro pero igual quiero ser yo quién te lo diga. Voy a ser completamente sincera. Cuando conocí a James… me cautivó, en ese momento no me di cuenta qué tanto me había afectado hasta que se lo llevaron. Pero ni siquiera entonces me atrevía a aceptar que me pasaban cosas con él. Pasó un año y apareciste tú, cuál príncipe de cuentos de hadas a ayudarme y… luego me besaste y me confundí. —Respiré profundo— Sería muy fácil enamorarse de ti Steve, eres un gran hombre y cualquier chica sería demasiado afortunada de ser la dueña de tu amor, pero esa chica no soy yo… Lo que pasó o lo que estuvo a punto de pasar con James me hizo darme cuenta de que lo que siento con él, jamás lo he sentido con nadie, y me asusta. Mucho. Y antes de aclarar las cosas con James primero necesitaba hacerlo contigo porque no quiero lastimarte, no me lo perdonaría. Lo único que has hecho es ayudarme y… tampoco quiero que tu y James se peleen por mí. Él te quiere mucho aunque no lo recuerde, pero sé que lo hace y sé lo dolido y avergonzado que está por todo lo que ha pasado. Es un poco difícil entender su situación, pero a pesar de todo, sé que es una persona increíble.

El rostro de Steve había perdido dureza y me miraba con la dulzura de siempre. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a mí, luego sin previo aviso me atrajo hacia sus brazos dándome un gran abrazo.

—No te voy a decir que no me molestó verlos así, fue muy de golpe, pero después de oírte hablar de Bucky como lo acabas de hacer… bueno, es bastante obvio lo que te pasa aunque no te hayas dado cuenta ni tú misma. —Aparté mis ojos de los de Steve completamente sonrojada. ¿Qué tanto se me había notado para que el rubio me dijera eso? ¿Cómo podían darse cuenta los demás, de algo que ni yo misma había terminado de aceptar?

—Ahm… Eso es algo que luego aclararé, pero primero necesitaba que tú y yo estuviéramos bien. —Steve sonrió— Entonces, ¿estamos bien?

—Hey, desde joven Bucky siempre se quedaba con las chicas. —Arrugué el ceño y el rubio se carcajeó— Es broma. Bueno, no es broma pero quiero decir que sí, estamos bien. Te agradezco que fueras sincera conmigo.

Sonreí. Antes de irme a buscar al soldado me quedaban algunas dudas.

—Steve, ¿qué hacía Natasha con ustedes y a qué te referías con eso de que estaba contigo desde el día que James me llevó con Lukin?

—Natasha llegó unos minutos después de que Bucky desapareciera contigo. Me dijo que todo era una trampa, como creíamos, y que lo mejor era irnos. A Sam lo atacaron esa noche, por eso no estaba volando sobre el edificio cuando ustedes se fueron. El hombre que hirió Bucky era sólo un señuelo, al parecer tú eras el objetivo.

—Sí, eso ya me quedó más que claro. —Me quedé pensativa— ¿Cómo supieron dónde estábamos? ¿Stark rastreó a James de nuevo?

—No, tu amigo me llamó. ¿George es que se llama? Me dijo que estabas sola con el soldado en un hotel y que le daba miedo que él fuera a hacerte algo. Yo sabía que Bucky era incapaz de lastimarte pero no sabíamos en qué condiciones estaban y lo más seguro es que Lukin lo esté buscando. ¿Cómo escaparon? —Ja, esa era una cosa que aún tenía que resolver con James.

—Pregúntale a James. —El rubio de repente parecía nervioso.

—Katherina, necesito pedirte un favor pero, no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar.

—Dime.

—Te juro que no son celos, pero Bucky ha pasado por muchas cosas y quiero que Tony revise su brazo, no sabemos si tiene un chip detector, o algo raro que le haya puesto Lukin. ¿Podrías mantenerte alejada de él? Al menos mientras Stark se asegura de que todo esté bien. —De repente recordé cómo habíamos escapado de la celda donde me tenía Aleksander. ¿Sería posible viajar de nuevo así? Pero James nunca me llevaría de vuelta con ese hombre, casi había muerto por sacarme de ahí.

—Está bien, lo haré. ¿Cuándo regresa el genio?

—Dentro de 2 días.

—Bien, iré a dormir entonces, estoy realmente exhausta. —Me di media vuelta para irme pero dudé y giré de nuevo para mirar a Steve— James…

—Yo le echo un ojo, tranquila, él estará bien. Es mi mejor amigo ¿recuerdas? —Le sonreí al rubio, él de verdad era un amor.

Cuando desperté era casi de noche en la torre. El lugar era tan grande que prácticamente podía vivir ahí y no ver a nadie en varios días, excepto por la parte de los dormitorios de invitados que estaban relativamente juntos. Después de asearme salí en busca de James, necesitaba hablar con él y no podía seguir esperando. Fui primero hasta la habitación de Steve y no estaba, perfecto, tenía que aprovechar.

Llegué a su cuarto que estaba totalmente abierto y por un momento me asusté pensando que había huido. Salí al pasillo de nuevo y volteé hacia el baño. Había alguien ahí. Me acerqué y toqué.

—¿James? ¿Eres tú?

—Katherina, ¿quieres acompañarme? —Estúpido, aunque no era tan mala idea. Me debatí conmigo misma si entrar o no. Podría hablar con James y luego irme. Ashh al diablo todo, me decidí y entré.

En el baño había una bañera y por dentro una cortina que me impedía ver a James desnudo. El sólo pensamiento hizo que mi piel se erizara. Concéntrate Katherina. Averigua lo que vienes a averiguar y luego te vas. Necesitaba que el soldado me contara exactamente cómo habíamos escapado de la celda de Lukin. Sabía que Steve nunca le haría daño a James pero no podía confiar mucho en los demás. Si existía algo que pudiera perjudicar al soldado yo tenía que saberlo primero.

—James tenemos que hablar.

—Podemos hacer mucho más que hablar, yo ya estoy a mitad de camino… —Su voz sonó ronca y deliciosamente seductora. Sentí cómo mis mejillas ardían y el corazón comenzó a latirme apresuradamente.

—Basta de juegos, hablo en serio. Si hay algo que no quieres que nadie sepa es mejor que lo digas ahora y yo te ayudaré.

—¿Bucky? —La voz de Steve sonó muy cerca del baño. Oh oh— ¿Bucky estás ahí? Tenemos que hablar.

—Estoy muy popular hoy. —Dijo James muy bajito.

El miedo se apoderó de mí, si Steve entraba y me veía, bueno, le había prometido que no me acercaría a James. Carajo, ¿qué hago?

—Adentro no puedes escapar de mí, voy a entrar.

En un momento de desespero aparté la cortina de la bañera y me metí con James para ocultarme, luego me di vuelta muy rápido completamente roja por lo que habían visto mis ojos. ¡Mamma mia!

—Rogers, este no es un buen momento, créeme. —Dijo James muy cerca de mí. Agradecí que la cortina no se transparentara.

—Para ti nunca lo es, pero esto no puede esperar. Quiero hablarte de Katherina. —Oh fantástico.


	15. Demons - Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

¿Esto estaba pasando? Es que si lo contara, nadie me creería. Sentía venir un ataque de risa por puros nervios. Sentí las manos del soldado en mis piernas, yo cargaba unos shorts y una franelilla, lo que había usado para dormir. Recorrió mi piel desde los muslos hasta mi cintura y luego pasó su mano derecha por delante de mi vientre y me jaló hacia él. ¡Estaba duro! Ahogué un jadeo y respiré intentando no hacer ruido. James tenía que estar loco, Steve estaba a pasos de nosotros.

—Te repito Rogers, ahorita no es el momento.

—Basta Bucky. Me vas a oír quieras o no. —Oh por dios Steve. Mi mente gritaba "vete, vete, vete" con todas mis fuerzas mientras luchaba por no jadear puesto que James estaba inclinado un poco sobre mí y me mordía el hombro.

—Bien, habla, pero que sea rápido. —James siguió mordisqueando mi hombro y luego mi clavícula, después posó sus labios sobre mi cuello y automáticamente me arqueé echando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Qué pasa entre tú y Katherina? —Ohh, esto era algo que yo no deseaba oír.

—No creo que sea de tu incumbencia.

—La verdad lo es, es una mujer increíble y sólo… Sólo quiero saber si ella está a salvo contigo. —Steve se oía serio.

—Katherina… —Dijo James con voz ronca hablándome en toda la oreja. Me mordí los labios para no gemir.

—Sí, de ella te hablo. ¿Bucky, estás bien? —Me las arreglé para darle un codazo a James en las costillas.

—Estoy perfecto. —Dijo evitando reírse y quejarse por el golpe— Sólo que te repito, no es un buen momento. Mira, si quieres mañana te busco y hablamos, por ahora quiero estar solo. —El soldado pasó sus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo tocando mis costados, luego mi vientre y subió metiendo sus dedos por dentro de mi franelilla hasta llegar a mis pechos.

Si Steve no se marchaba pronto, iba a gritar.

—Está bien. Estamos todos en la sala de reuniones, si te apetece puedes unirte a nosotros. Katherina aún duerme pero es mejor que la dejes sola ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo que tú digas Cap. Adiós. —James apretó mis senos por sobre mi brasier y me mordí tan duro los labios para no gritar que me salió sangre.

Una vez que oímos la puerta cerrarse, el soldado me dio la vuelta bruscamente y me pegó contra la pared de la bañera.

—He tenido que morderme los labios para no gemir. —Le dije en forma de reclamo. Los ojos de James estaban oscuros y brillaban seductoramente.

—Yo me encargo de eso… —Segundos después me devoraba la boca con mucho desespero.

Lo besé de la misma manera, ya había aguantado mucho. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y me subí a él abrazándolo con mis piernas, el castaño me sostuvo agarrándome por las nalgas. El beso se volvía más y más agresivo, como si quisiéramos succionar nuestras almas. Nunca me habían besado de esa manera, sentía vivo todo mi cuerpo, y lo único que quería en ese momento era entregarme completamente a James.

El soldado me sostuvo con su brazo de metal y con su otra mano empezó a subirme la franelilla hasta quitármela. Dejó que me resbalara por su cuerpo y mi piel ardía con cada roce. Me tomó el rostro con sus manos y me besó de nuevo pero esta vez lenta y delicadamente. De mis labios pasó a mi cuello, besando y succionando cada centímetro de piel que encontraba. Besó mi hombro bajando por mi brazo y trayéndose un tirante de mi brasier con él, siguió bajando bordeando mis pechos, luego mis costillas hasta llegar a mi vientre, luego se arrodilló y con ambas manos tomó la elástica de mi short y comenzó a tirar de él para quitármelo.

No creía que mi corazón pudiera latir más fuerte que eso, literalmente lo sentía en mis orejas, su fuerte latido me dejaba sorda y en trance, o tal vez fuera el efecto de las manos de James sobre mi cuerpo. Sentí cuando bajó mi short llevándose también mi panty librándose así de ambas prendas. Comenzó a besar mis piernas, y siguió subiendo, se detuvo a la altura de mi intimidad y suspiró fuertemente, creí que me corría ahí mismo. Pero siguió subiendo por mi cuerpo hasta estar completamente erguido. Podía ver el deseo en sus ojos y eso me excitaba más.

James me miraba tan intensamente que temblaba de pura expectativa, luego sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me jaló de la cintura con una mano y la otra la puso por detrás de mi cabeza y me atrajo hacia su boca. La mano que estaba en mi cintura se movió por delante de mi estomago y subió hasta tomar mi brasier y lo arrancó de tirón, gemí en respuesta y sentí en mis labios la sonrisa del soldado.

—Voy a hacerte gemir y gritar tanto, que mañana no vas a poder hablar. —Oh por dios, creo que el corazón se me detuvo porque ya no lo sentía. Busqué su boca y le mordí el labio inferior tan fuerte como había mordido el mío.

—Estamos a mano. —Jadeé.

El castaño volvió a besarme y a succionar mis labios, se abrió paso con su lengua y jugó con la mía, me abrazó entre sus brazos y comenzó a bajar sus besos, primero por mi cuello y luego a mis pechos, me arqueé sin poder evitarlo dándole un mejor acceso. Tomó uno de mis pezones con su boca y tiro de él haciéndome jadear, con su mano derecha tomó el otro y me lo pellizco, jalándolo suavemente. Un grito se abrió paso en mi garganta y pasé mis manos por detrás de la espalda de James enterrándole las uñas sin piedad. Dimos pequeños pasos hacia atrás hasta quedarme apoyada de nuevo contra la pared. El soldado llevó su mano hasta mi entrepierna e introdujo un dedo dentro de mí, luego otro, haciendo que gimiera fuertemente. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en la pared y tenía los ojos cerrados, completamente extasiada.

—Mírame… —Me dijo James con su voz ronca y peligrosa, abrí mis ojos y su mirada me atrapó— Quiero que te corras para mí.

De repente me di cuenta que los dedos que tenía en mi interior eran de su brazo metálico, pero no tuve tiempo de decir nada porque todo su brazo comenzó a vibrar. Oh por dios, sentía corrientazos por todo mi cuerpo y el orgasmo me tomó por sorpresa. Me corrí en su mano y mis piernas se doblaron, el soldado me sostuvo. Mi mente estaba colapsada, no podía pensar sólo sentir, y en estos momentos todo lo sentía el doble de intenso.

James no me dio mucho tiempo para recobrarme, su boca se apoderó de nuevo de mis labios, sus besos cada vez más intensos. Metí mis dedos entre sus cabellos y lo besé de la misma manera salvaje y exigente que él me besaba a mí.

—Te deseo tanto… —El soldado habló sobre mi boca y eso me excitó aún más— Desde la primera vez que te vi, aunque mi mente era… una mierda, pero te deseo desde ese día… —Su respiración agitada y su voz grave estaban acabando conmigo. Sus manos se movían de nuevo por mis pechos, acariciando, pellizcando, apretando.

Sin previo aviso James me levantó la pierna con su mano derecha y se pegó más contra mi cuerpo, un segundo después me penetraba con rudeza.

—¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó hablando de nuevo susurrando sobre mis labios.

—Haz que me corra de nuevo… James…

Fue como si el mundo se hubiera detenido. El soldado comenzó a entrar y a salir de mí con tanta rapidez que me sentía mareada, mareada de placer. Con sus dedos de metal comenzó a pellizcarme de nuevo los hiper sensibilizados pezones y de repente empecé a sentir pequeños corrientazos provenientes de las yemas de sus dedos. Todo se me nubló de nuevo y creí que me desmayaba.

—Eso nena, mírame a los ojos, córrete de nuevo para mí, sólo para mí… —Eso hice, y luego James gruñó corriéndose primero que yo. Segundos después mi cuerpo se liberaba con el segundo mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

No entendía cómo el soldado podía seguir de pie y además sostenerme. Yo no creía tener fuerzas para absolutamente nada. Nuestras respiraciones irregulares se mezclaban y aunque no podía sentir el corazón de James imaginaba que debía estar exactamente como el mío.

Pasados varios minutos mi ritmo cardíaco volvía a ser un poco normal. El castaño respiraba tranquilamente pero sus ojos no dejaban de ver los míos desde el momento del orgasmo.

No sabía muy bien cómo actuar ahora. James no decía nada, sólo seguía mirándome profundamente.

—Te… veo afuera… —Fui a salirme de la bañera pero el soldado me tomó del brazo y me jaló para besarme de nuevo. Esta vez el beso fue distinto. Suave y fuerte, como si quisiera grabarse mi sabor en sus labios.

—Salgo en unos minutos. —Me dijo susurrando.

Recogí mi ropa mojada y me vestí como pude, abrí la puerta y miré a todos lados. Agradecí que mi habitación quedara cerca del baño, corrí y entré. Busqué unas toallas y comencé a secarme. Logré cambiarme el short y ponerme otra franela. Me descubrí rememorando todo lo que había pasado minutos atrás, pero al mismo tiempo me entró una incertidumbre que me hizo aterrizar de golpe contra la tierra. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué pasaba ahora entre James y yo? De repente sentía un terrible miedo a perderlo. No quería que se fuera nunca.

Sentí un leve golpe en la puerta, me volteé y el soldado entró. Tenía puesto sólo unos jeans que le caían sobre las caderas de una manera muy sexy. Mordí mis labios como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera. Él sonrió.

—Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas… —Su sola voz me seducía y me hacía estremecer.

—Le había prometido a Steve que no me acercaría a ti, pero creo que no pude cumplir.

—¿Por qué le prometiste eso?

—Creo que él piensa que no estoy segura a tu lado. Tal vez porque ya me secuestraste una vez.

—Es cierto. Pero tenía una orden en mi cabeza en ese momento que si la desobedecía, bueno… No es muy agradable lo que sucede cada vez que desobedezco.

Recordé sus palabras cuando me rescató, "Cada vez que hago algo que no debo, siento un terrible dolor punzante en la cabeza, como si me frieran el cerebro", se me encogió el estomago.

—Tienes que decirme cómo hiciste para sacarnos de ese lugar, tienes que contarme todo lo que ha pasado desde que Lukin te atrapó en Brasil.

—Pienso contártelo, pero por favor, no hoy. ¿Puedes esperar? —Por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos, comenzaba a marearme de nuevo y se me olvidaba respirar.

—Está bien. —Dudé si preguntar— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quiero dormir contigo.

—Pero ya…

—No. —Me interrumpió— Sólo quiero dormir contigo toda la noche, quiero despertarme y que seas lo primero que vean mis ojos como aquella vez en la selva. —Me estremecí.

—Está bien… —Me mordí el labio sin poder evitarlo.

James se acercó a mí y me ayudó a terminar de secarme, luego fue hasta la cama y se sentó. Dejé la toalla y luego fui y me acosté del otro lado de la cama. El soldado se acomodó y abrió sus brazos, sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé a ellos.

—¿Te he dicho lo peligrosamente hermosa que eres?

—¿Por qué peligrosa? —Pregunté sintiéndome tan liviana que juraría que estaba flotando.

—Porque cualquiera se volvería loco por tenerte. Pero ahora eres mía y sólo mía.

—¿Soy tuya? —Susurré. James tomó mi mano y la colocó sobre su pecho desnudo, su corazón latía desbocado aunque su respiración era totalmente normal.

—Sólo tú logras que él se acelere de esa forma. Cada vez que sonríes, cada vez que te sonrojas, cada vez que me miras… —Podía sentir tanta verdad en sus palabras que se me aguaron los ojos. Mi corazón se disparó de nuevo de pura emoción.

Supongo que era hora de admitir que toda la confusión que me había causado Steve, sólo me había servido para darme cuenta de que me había enamorado como una estúpida de James. Lo que me daba terror era no saber si él sentía lo mismo.

No podía dejar de sentirme feliz y mientras me quedaba dormida oyendo el latido del corazón de James, estoy muy segura de haberle dicho:

—Te amo.


	16. Demons - Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Al despertar enredada entre el cuerpo de James no pude evitar sonrojarme. El castaño se movió un poco cuando yo me senté en la cama y quedó acostado boca abajo mirando hacia el lado contrario de mí. Dejé que mi vista vagara por su espalda sexy y fuerte. Lo suficientemente ancha para mi gusto y perfecta para su cuerpo. Los jeans que tenía puestos estaban por sus caderas y me ofrecían una vista de su trasero que me hizo sonrojar de nuevo. Era increíble que me sintiera de esa forma después de que anoche habíamos tenido sexo. Pero lo cierto es que me sentía como una niña intimidada por el poderoso hombre que se hallaba a mi lado.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve admirando su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo me recliné sobre él y besé su espalda. El castaño gruñó entre sueños. Seguí besando su piel, embriagándome con su olor. James soltó otro gruñido y se dio la vuelta mirándome aún medio dormido.

—Si así me voy a despertar todos los días, tal vez podría quedarme para siempre… —Sonreí y me sonrojé al percatarme de la gran erección del soldado.

James se incorporó y le vi las intenciones de seguir lo que yo había comenzado pero teníamos que hablar de algo y mientras más rápido, mejor.

—Quieto soldado… —Susurré con voz ronca cuando el castaño se me fue encima besándome la clavícula y dándome pequeños mordiscos.

Sus manos se movían por mi cuerpo y mi mente se distanciaba de la razón…

—Espera… James… —Jadeé cuando el soldado metió sus manos por debajo de mi franela y pellizcó mis pezones. De repente dejé de pensar entregándome a la pasión.

Horas después, era casi de noche y el genio estaba por regresar. Me incorporé de golpe.

—¿Qué pasa hermosa? —Preguntó el castaño con expresión preocupada.

—James, tenemos que hablar antes de que Stark regrese. Necesito saber todo lo que ha pasado contigo desde que nos separamos en Brasil. Yo confío en Steve… —El soldado endureció su semblante— Pero no conozco a toda esta gente que se hacen llamar Los vengadores. Y no voy a permitir que intenten hacer algo en tu contra, así que empieza a hablar.

El castaño respiró profundo y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Era tan sexy... Concéntrate Katherina.

—Pues… Desde que fui capturado por Lukin me sedaron y cuando desperté estaba en Rusia encadenado a una de esas sillas infernales lava cerebros. No pude hacer nada, ya tenían todo listo y sólo pude observar como mi voluntad iba desapareciendo al igual que mis recuerdos y luego mi consciencia. Cuando te despiertas de algo así, te sientes perdido, como si no pertenecieras a ningún lugar… pero no te importa porque lo único que predomina en tu cerebro son ordenes, ordenes que debes acatar o… ordenes que si no las cumplía, me sometían a horas de tortura friéndome el cerebro. Y como te dije, lo peor es que muy dentro de ti, una mínima parte está consciente de todo, pero es tan pequeña que no puede oponerse, ni luchar, sólo mirar…

La voz de James poco a poco se volvió fría y carente de emoción. O tal vez sí había una emoción en su voz… Asco.

—James… —Le dije acercándome más a él y tomando su rostro en mis manos— Nada, nada de eso es tu culpa. Sé que… Sé que me enfurecí contigo por lo de mi abuela, pero entiéndeme, casi la pierdo y saber que habías sido tú… perdí la razón. —El soldado levantó su mirada fijándola sobre mí.

—¿Me odiaste? —Preguntó en un susurro y con tono triste. Mi corazón se encogió.

—Lo intenté, y por un momento hasta yo misma me la creí, pero cuando volví a verte, cuando te tuve así de cerca… —Pegué mi frente a la de él y cerré mis ojos— …me di cuenta de que me estaba engañando, que jamás podría odiarte y eso me molestaba más.

James colocó su mano en mi nuca y haciendo presión pegó nuestros labios, luego abrió su boca e introdujo su lengua dentro de la mía. Respiraba agitadamente pero no era un beso carnal, era un beso de entrega, de amor, de necesidad, como si estuviera diciéndome lo mucho que lo sentía y cuanto quería que yo lo perdonara.

—Lo siento… —Dijo de nuevo en un susurro.

—No, no te disculpes, no es tu culpa… —Dije molesta— Es culpa del malnacido de Lukin. ¿Por qué te buscaba? ¿Cómo supo de ti?

—Hace un tiempo estuve en Rusia, cuando estaba huyendo de Steve…

—Ah claro, cuando tuviste sexo con Natasha ¿no? —El soldado abrió los ojos dándome a entender que el hecho de que yo supiera eso lo tomaba por sorpresa

—¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

—¿Es que no debería saberlo? ¿No querían que nadie supiera, ahh?

—¡Estás celosa! —Exclamó James con un dejo de diversión en su voz.

—¡Claro que estoy celosa! —No servía de nada negarlo— Saber que te tocó, que tú la… que ustedes…

—Fue sólo sexo Katherina, puras ganas y ya… No significó nada.

—¿Y lo nuestro no fue sólo sexo?

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! Yo te… Yo siento cosas por ti, cosas que aún no tengo… muy bien definidas…

¿Eran cosas mías o James estaba rojo? Tengo que admitir que oírlo decir que sentía algo por mí hizo que mi corazón se acelerara y una estúpida sonrisa amenazó con aparecer en mis labios.

—¿Ahora entiendes lo que sentí cuando te vi con Steve… mi amigo? —Abrí los ojos como platos, James había llamado a Steve su amigo.

—Pero entre Steve y yo sólo hubo un beso… No te voy a mentir. Por un momento consideré algo con él pero… Me vi con él, vi una vida tranquila, bonita, llena de amor. —El soldado endureció su entrecejo— Pero él no me hacía sentir lo que tú. Cuando te me acercas mi pulso se dispara, mi corazón se vuelve loco y mi cuerpo tiembla de expectativa. Y anoche… anoche fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida. No sólo por lo que pasó en la ducha sino, por lo que pasó después… El que tú vinieras y me dijeras que querías pasar la noche conmigo, tengo que decírtelo: ¡me derretí!

La cara de James se iluminó con una sonrisa que hizo que por un momento se me olvidara cómo respirar.

—Me pasa lo mismo y… no quiero reconocerlo pero, me asusta.

—Pues entonces somos dos cobardes porque a mí también me asusta. —De repente recordé algo— James… ¿cómo escapamos de Lukin? —El soldado perdió su sonrisa y me odié por haber preguntado eso pero tenía que hacerlo.

James se alejó de mí y se levantó de la cama, luego colocó su mano derecha sobre su mano de metal y levantó una parte de la palma que dejó al descubierto una piedra pequeña de color azul oscuro.

—Se llama Gema Espacio. Y me permite viajar de un lugar a otro en cuestión de segundos. Lukin decía que con sus actualizaciones, me haría un mejor soldado, aún más letal y aún más peligroso. Siempre dijo que desde que había visto como me las había arreglado para salir de Rusia, tenía que conseguir que yo trabajara para él. Desde entonces estaba huyendo de él… Logró atraparme una vez. En realidad no fue él, sino su gente. Y quisieron experimentar conmigo pero no supieron cómo y me escapé, luego llegué a Brasil. Por eso fue que cuando nos encontramos yo estaba tan perdido. El lavado no funcionó como debía, sólo me desorientó, y aún así pude deshacerme de más de 50 hombres. Uno de ellos logró herirme en…

—La costilla. —Terminé yo. Esa fue la herida que yo le curé.

—Sí, el resto ya lo sabes.

—Y la gema, ¿cómo funciona?

—Pues, yo sólo aprieto la mano y pienso en el lugar al que quiero ir. Ya ves lo que pasa luego…

—Nos encogemos. —El soldado me dedicó una media sonrisa y puso cara de no entender.

—Así lo sentí, como si nos encogiéramos y luego flotáramos por el espacio hasta volver a recuperar nuestra forma normal. Tal vez por eso se llama Gema Espacio. —James rió.

—Eres un encanto, ¿lo sabías?

—No, no me digas así. —Reí— Así me llama Stark.

—Voy a tener que matarlo si lo oigo llamarte de esa manera. —Esta vez solté una carcajada.

—¿Ahora tienes celos de Tony Stark? Él ya tiene a Pepper.

—¿Quién?

—Olvídalo. Necesitas salir de esta habitación y conocer a todas las personas que hay aquí. Son un montón por cierto…

—No me interesa nadie más que tú. —Una vez más mi corazón latió rápidamente.

—¿Y Steve? —El castaño se puso serio de nuevo— Tienes que hablar con él James, tienen que estar cara a cara finalmente.

—Lo sé pero, no hablemos de eso… Déjame resolverlo yo, ¿está bien?

—De acuerdo. Ahora, será mejor que salgamos a ver cómo está todo allá afuera. Es raro que nadie haya venido a tocarme la puerta, o que nadie se haya percatado de que no estás en tu cuarto.

—Es cierto… —El soldado se acercó de nuevo a la cama, se apoyó inclinándose hasta llegar a mis labios y me besó— Nos vemos en un rato. —Y salió de mi habitación picándome un ojo.

Llegada la noche me bañé, me vestí y fui a la sala dónde siempre había mucha gente y mucho ruido. Al parecer el genio había llegado ya y se encontraba en el medio de la habitación hablando y riendo con todos. Vaya que le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Al entrar se me acercó una pelirroja con rostro amigable.

—Hey, me alegra ver que te ha quedado bien la ropa. —Miré mi atuendo recordando que nada de eso era mío, lo había encontrado en el clóset de la habitación que estaba ocupando.

—Sí, gracias. ¿Es… tuya? —Dije incómodamente.

—Oh no, pero yo la elegí, Tony tiene un gusto… extravagante. —Rió por lo bajo— Así que cuando supe que tendríamos visita, más de la habitual, quise encargarme de eso personalmente.

—Oh, muchas gracias…

—Pepper.

—…Pepper. —Le dediqué una sonrisa. —Eres muy amable.

La pelirroja se despidió y yo recorrí el lugar con la mirada buscando a James.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —Me di media vuelta sorprendida.

—¡George! —Exclamé abrazando con euforia a mi amigo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Steve me llamó, dijo que me debía una. Él sabía lo preocupado que yo me había quedado cuando te dejé sola con el tipo ese… —No me gustó ese odio en la voz de George al hablar de James.

—El tipo ese tiene su nombre George, se llama James. Por favor ya deja de desconfiar de él, él nunca me lastimaría.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Porque… —¿Qué debía decirle? ¿La verdad?— Porque lo amo George. Y creo… que él también me ama.

Mi corazón se aceleró de sólo decir esas palabras. De repente me sentí como una niña de 15 años feliz y dichosa. Pero la cara de mi amigo destruyó toda la felicidad. Su expresión era de total repugnancia.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo puedes decir que amas al asesino ese? ¿Acaso sabes todo lo que ha hecho? ¡ES UN MONSTRUO KATHERINA, NO TE PUEDES ENAMORAR DE ÉL! —Vociferó George tomándome por los brazos con brusquedad. Había una ira en sus ojos que yo jamás había visto.

—¡Me estás haciendo daño George, suéltame!

—¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES? ¡TÚ NO TE PUEDES ENAMORAR DE ESE ASESINO! —George cada vez se enfurecía más y apretaba más su agarre en mis brazos. En la sala había tanto ruido que dudaba que alguien lo oyera a pesar de estar gritando.

—¡SUÉLTAME! —Grité también pero George sólo apretaba más.

—¡TE DIJO QUE LA SOLTARAS! —Steve salió de la nada con Natasha y se le fue encima a George, éste me soltó y pareció darse cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo.

—Lo siento Katherina, lo siento… —Se disculpó pero siendo honesta nunca sentí sinceridad en su disculpa.

George me observó unos segundos, luego a Steve y sin decir nada más se marchó del lugar. Yo no entendía nada, él no era así. Mi amigo nunca había sido violento, nunca me había tratado de esa forma. De repente sentí que alguien se detuvo a mi lado.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —James miraba todas nuestras caras. Luego me observó bien y fijó sus ojos en mis brazos dónde podían verse las marcas de las manos de George. La mirada del soldado se encolerizó.

Miró a Steve sin decir nada, pero aparentemente el rubio le entendió bien.

—Fue George.

—¡No! James… —Le pedí. El castaño se veía fúrico— Amor, no fue nada. James…

Lo vi cerrar los ojos y luego apretar fuertemente su mano izquierda. Segundos después el soldado desapareció frente a todos nosotros. Había ido por George.


End file.
